Black's Secret Daughter
by Tactless Unicorn
Summary: Alyson Rosalynda Black, 13 years of age has no clue who her real parents are, what she really is, or why her parents gave her away, first fanfiction! rating just in case.I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER
1. Ch1: Happy birthday to me!

Ch 1 happy birthday to me!

I lit my guardian's cigarette lighter and set it on my table (actually it was a broken karaoke machine but you get the picture.)

"Don't bofter no one Clares…" seethes Cora head down on the counter drunk from whiskey "your…so…BLECH!" she totally threw up all over the floor "your…gonfa….cflem…it...ummp" she slurred in what I called drunkish I translated as 'your gonna clean it up.' I turned back to the lighter then there was a thud that sounded rather…squishy. Cora passed out in her… rather chunky vomit. _Gotta clean her up to I guess… _I thought

But today was my birth day… actually it was 2 months ago I just saw my birth certificate in the burn can outside in the alley. Cora said she was burning junk.

I figured the lighter could represent the candle of a birthday cake since Cora said I was to ungrateful, stupid, annoying, needy, and any other excuse she could make up to not celebrate my birthday.

I watched the flame flicker against the peeling paint on the walls. My cat Tattoo_'I call him that because Cora threw a bottle of rum at him called tattoo._ Curled up in my lap _meow_ he said which I translated as 'happy late birthday Alyson!' Tattoo…my best friend my only friend… a black cat with green eyes and a cut ear _from the rum bottle_

Thinking of my late 13th birthday wish. _I wish…_ I made my wish I blew out the lighter. Leaving me in the dark.

Suddenly the door swung open tattoo hissed and I screamed so loud I'm pretty sure my great grandmother heard me from beyond the grave and scolded me to shut up. A large figure walked towards me he had scraggly hair along with a scraggly beard. He had a big stomach and did I mention he was HUDGE!

"What the crap! Get out!" I screamed I felt a bead of sweat fall down my face out of being nervous. Tattoo was clawing and begging to rip his face off.

"Aww come on now don't be scared Alyson" I he stepped closer "I didn't mean to scare ya now…"

"Stay back ill call! The police if you don't…" I paused with a wave of shock flooding every inch of my body. "How do you know my name?" I asked cuddling tattoo close to my chest.

"Allow me to introduce my self first miss Alyson" he looked around "Merlin its dark in ere' " I saw him pull out an umbrella and point it towards the broken lamp on the floor. Suddenly it lit up

"How did you…?"

He interrupted by saying "ill explain in a minute, I'm rubius hagrid, it's nice to meet cha' Alyson." He held out his hand warmly. I took it lightly and he shook my hand firmly. I looked up at his face and he gave me a warm smile. He seemed a lot more kind than most people who break your door down.

"Now then yar gonna wanna sit down cause this is gonna be surprising"

"I'm fine right here" I said sternly, taking a few steps back.

"Oh… alright then" he scratched the back of his scraggily haired head wile I eyed him suspiciously…I really didn't trust the guy

"Here' " he pulled an envelope out of is pocket "this should explain most of it" hagrid handed me a crumpled up envelope with a dark red wax seal on it

I opened the envelope the paper inside said this

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster: __Albus Dumbledore__  
>(Order of Merlin, <em>_First Class__, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Ms. Black_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall__  
><em>_Deputy Headmistress_

As I read the letter each word seemed to send a small dose of surprise through my body. This letter basically said I was a witch.

"I…this….um…what?" I felt confused and shocked, mostly because I was actually believing this guy.

"You're a witch Alyson" hagrid said simply.

"So um…" I took a step forward starting to trust hagrid. And scratched the back of my head still holding tattoo. "How do you know I'm a witch?"

"Well…when young witches or wizards start to show some sign of magical ability…that's when we know." he turned to the old recliner in the back of the room. "Do ya mind if I sit down?" he

asked.

"Uhhh…" I was about to say no' but then again do I care? "Sure…knock yourself out."

"Thank ya" he hobbled over to the recliner with large strong steps that made the floor creak. The recliner groaned in protest as he sat down.

"What? you know" tattoo was desperately trying to climb over my shoulder clawing at my upper back I released him as he hit the floor behind me. "Signs have I been showing…that I'm a witch I mean."

Tattoo hopped on hagrids lap" well, first off you seem to be good with animals more than most muggles should be." Tattoo purred as hagrid scratched his head.

"Tattoo didn't like me at first you know" I pointed at tattoo "he was the meanest cat I'd ever met it took me 3 whole months just to get him to let me pet him, and he still gets freaked out at strangers" I crossed my arms and put my weight on one leg

"Yea, but ya still got em to behave around people for example me" he answered

"…muggle?"

"Yea, people who aren't wizards or witches." Tattoo began purring as his ear was being scratched.

"So…" Tattoo jumped out of his lap and padded over to me rubbing his face against my leg. Where is this school?"

"That's a secret. It's my responsibility to get ya to hogwards and get yer supplies, unless you don't want to go that is…" his voice trailed a bit

I was going to say no mostly because I was still a bit suspicious, but then I thought again. I pretty much have no future here, my guardian is pretty much of no help at all, and I don't have any friends. Besides what's the worst that can happen?

Then I decided "yes I want to go"

"Great, shouldn't you tell your guardian?"

Oh, I had almost forgotten about Cora "hey Cora? Can I go to…?" I looked at the paper for the schools name "Hogwarts?"

No reply

"I can go" I turned to face hagrid, who was looking at me strangely.

Review plzplzplzPLZ! My first fanfic so constrictive criticism is welcome!


	2. Ch2: Shopping Spree!

_**Chapter 2 SHOPPING SPREE!**_

Hagrid had taken me to a place called Diagon alley, he told me I could get all my equipment and all that jazz here Hagrid had already gotten all my books, and we had already gotten everything else we just needed to get the one thing that wasn't crossed out on my list.

A wand

Tattoo complained from my old flimsy grey messenger bag

"I know it's crowded in there deal with it" I yell whispered. It was crowded in there from all the odd stuff I just bought, like the brass scales or the basic potions kit. Every thing else I was carrying myself I didn't want to crush my only friend (wow that sounded pathetic) well…I could consider Hagrid my friend.

I was already tired from all the walking everything I needed seemed to be 10 miles from each other. Not to mention it was crowded…very crowded. People were selling the strangest things like little candy bees that could ACTUALLY FLY! , And owls. Yes OWLS this place was strange but it was pretty epic.

"Ah here we are" Hagrid stopped so suddenly I bumped into him and fell ungracefully on my butt

"Whoa, you okay there?" he held out a hand to help me up. I gratefully took his and he helped me up

"I'm fine" I stood up picking up the packages I bought.

"This is where you'll get yer wand" he was facing a store that had a big black sign with gold lettering that said Olivanders.

"You go ahead and wait in there I've got some other business to take care of"

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh…uh… never mind that go on in" he said quickly

"But-" before I could even ask he disappeared within the crowd

"_Muuurp!"_ Tattoo exclaimed from the bag

"Alright, alright we'll go in" I approached Olivanders and I opened the door.

"Hello?" I said as I walked in "hello?" I repeated, still no answer. I set my boxes down on the floor along with my messenger bag. Tattoo jumped out and stretched his body.

"Fine, but don't break anything" I scolded him I got no reply he just curled up next to the check out desk.

I looked around. There were a lot of boxes that were about a quarter size of a shoebox. I strolled up to a shelf and gingerly pulled out a box. I opened it up and what lay inside was a dark purple (almost black) wand that was about 10 inches in size

"What about this one tattoo?" I asked him I got a meow in response which I translated as a yes.

"Oh hello there" a sudden voice came from behind me that nearly scared me so bad I could have died.

I gasped a whirled around to see an old man holding a box "sorry didn't mean to scare you there; I suppose you're here to buy a wand? No?"

"Oh no its fine, may I purchase this one please?" I said in a quiet sweet voice I held up the wand.

He looked at me a bit funny "sure, but, give it try first"

"A try?" I said confused

"Oh, just give it a wave" he said demonstrating with his own hand.

"Umm okay" I shrugged my shoulders. I waved it at a Tattoo. This was a mistake in the epic. Tattoo shot up in the air with a distressful meow while he was in the air. Luckily I caught him before he reached the ground.

"That wand is defiantly not for you, and you should not test a wand towards a living creature" he took the wand from my hand and set it back on the shelf

"Oh…alright, sorry bout that" I said. Tattoo's hair was still raised from being the first flying cat.

"No worries dear we have plenty of wands. Now lets see…" he tapped his chin and walked over to a shelf. He pulled out a box and handed me a wand that just looked like a plain light brown stick that someone just picked up off the ground.

"Try this one" he said as he handed me the wand.

I set tattoo down and he retreated to my messenger bag, in fear of flying again. I gave the wand a wave. The poor lamp nearby shattered into pieces.

"Oh my god I am so-"

"No trouble dear it happens all the time. Tell me, do you have very many friends?" he asked quite casually

"No…not really" I didn't feel embarrassed to answer the question. I could see why I didn't have very many friends I wasn't exactly popular material anyway. I didn't really like wearing 3 pounds of makeup, or tight skirts, and people just find me awkward at my school ...well my old school. Which reminds me how am I going to repay Hagrid for all of this supply?

"Try this one" the man said as he handed me a box. I was so deep in thought I hadn't even notice him get another wand.

When I opened the box I loved what I saw inside. It was a smooth, glossy, black wand. About 12 inches, a thin silver stripe twisted around the stem of it like a candy cane.

At the top and bottom of the rim of the handle was painted silver.

"Give it a wave" the man said

I gave it a flick and sparks of neon blue, pink, green, orange, and every other color imaginable shot from the tip of the wand. And a slight wind blew back my light brown hair.

The man clapped his hands together "there we go! Ha-ha"

"That's good right?" I asked not knowing what the wands suppose to do when it's good for you.

"Yes indeed, made from elm and unicorn hair you no?" he said with a smile on his face

Unicorn hair? Cool "so does this mean I can buy it?"

The man chuckled heartily "of course dear" I handed him the money Hagrid gave me and he put it in his pocket. "You no, a lot of people would kill for this wand…especially girls"

"Why?" I asked looking up at him; he was holding the dark purple wand I held earlier.

"Because it's pretty of course!" he said as if I of all people should know that.

There was a sudden tapping at the window. I turned around to see Hagrid standing there with a cage in his hand and a big smile on his face. In this cage was an owl… a barn owl. 'What the' I thought. I scooped up my messenger bag and my other packages including my wand and walked outside.

"Happy birthday!" he said cheerily.

"Thanks…" I never ever in my life though of ever getting an owl for a birthday gift. Actually it's the only birthday gift I got…unless you count the mouse tattoo caught for me.

"Now you can send letters to yaw friends and what not" he said cheerily

"Letters?" I shifted the position of my packages "what do you mean send letter?"

"Well it quite simple really, you just tie the letter to his little foot there tell 'me who to send it to." The owl ruffled his feathers.

"He can understand what i'm saying?" the owl turned his head to left right and then he… or she focused on me.

"Course he can" he answered

"What's his name?" I asked leaning a bit closer to the cage. He squawked and flapped his wings excitedly

"He's a her actually, and whatever name you give her is her name" the bird started biting at the cage with her beak. "What do ya think you'll name her?"

"I don't know" I said as I stuck my finger in the cage as the owl nipped at it gently "something unique though… I'll think about it" then cruel reality set in. I don't have any friends. "Hagrid… I don't have any friends to send letters to…" I said meekly

"I'm your friend, you consider me a friend right?" he said happily.

I couldn't believe it…I had a friend and actual friend…one that wasn't a cat. It felt good, to have a friend for once in my life. I nodded in response.

"Plus I'm sure you'll make tons of friends at Hogwarts" I dropped one of my packages I leaned down to pick it up causing me to drop all of my other packages. 'Aww crap' I thought as I scrambled to pick up my boxes.

Hagrid leaned down to help me. "I suppose we'd be needing to get you a trunk dont-cha think?"

"Yea…I guess…Hagrid?" I asked suddenly realizing I couldn't pay for any of this.

"Hmm?" he said casually

"I can't pay you back for this…" here comes the screaming…

"It's not my money it's your parent's money they left for you…" he said with a questioning look plastered on his face.

"Wha-what? That's impossible my parents gave me away when I was seven… and they never had anything to do with wizardry and stuff…"

Hagrid stiffened "oh…well…I…uh… professor Dumbledore will explain everything…"

"wha-" suddenly Hagrid cut me off

"Ah here we are!" he said stopping in front of a store "we'll get yer trunk ere"

He walked into the building

'What was Hagrid talking about? Why did he cut me off?' I decided that time would tell me the answer as I strode into the store after Hagrid…but… I couldn't help but still wonder what he was talking about.


	3. Ch3: Stranger aboard

_**Chapter 3: Stranger aboard!**_

_**Don't own harry potter but I do own my OC's I would also like to personally thank WWEStarBaby for my very first review so… thank you so much! **_

I was sitting on my bed at an inn called the leaky cauldron. I woke up early on account I went to bed early, so I decided to take a bath and wash my hair. I pulled on some bleached jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a blue knit beanie. I was beginning to pull on my shoes when I heard a rip.

"Dang it!" I said in a yell whisper. Great now I'm going to be known as the girl with the hobo shoes.

I heard a knock at the door

"Come in!" I yelled. Hagrid staggered in.

"Ah good morning Alyson!" he said happily

"Morning Hagrid" I said happily to my new buddy.

"I have another present for ya!" he said holding something behind his back.

"Hagrid…" I sighed "you really didn't have to get me anything I love forest already" forest is what I decided to call my owl because…well owls live in the forest. Tattoo hissed at forest from inside his new carrier and forest squawked and flapped her wings angrily. "Come on guy's play nice" I said in a motherly tone.

"ah ya picked a name for ya owl…and yes I did get ya something else ya might need" he handed me a poorly wrapped box, with pink wrapping paper and a crooked purple ribbon about the size of a shoebox…no way.

"come on now open it!" Hagrid said eagerly

I tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a shoebox that said _converse_ on the top "no way!" I opened the box to reveal a pair of black converse all star shoes. Id been saving money for these since I was 11 "no way! no way! no Way oh my god how did you know!"

"I just knew" he said smiling down on me with a warm smile.

"Hagrid thank you so much!" I said running up to hug him but I instantly stopped. I mean I've only known him for 3 days so… "thanks…"

"your welcome, now we best get a move on you don't want to miss that train do ya?"

"right" I replied. I tossed the tissue paper from the box into the waste basket. And set the box in my new black trunk and locked it. I hoisted it off the bed and dragged it behind me. Hagrid grabbed tattoo and forest for me and we headed out the door.

"alright now ya got every thing?" Hagrid asked

"yes" I replied for the hundredth time

"got yer trunk?" he asked

"yup" I said popping the p

"Tattoo and Forest?"

"Yea and you have Forest" Forest squawked excitedly.

"Yer messenger bag?"

"Yes sir" I said in a military like form. Just being funny that's all

"Alright then here's some extra money in case you want to buy a sweet on the train" he handed me a small leather pouch. The coins inside jingled as he set them in my hand.

"oh yer books! You forgot yer books!" he said in a panicky voice

"chill, Hagrid there in my bag, why are you so worried?" I asked in a concerned voice

"I just want ya to be okay on yer first day that's all…" I saw a tear well up in his eye

"Hagrid are you crying?" I raised and eyebrow

"n-" sniff "no it's just that there's a bit of dust in my eye" he sniffed again pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose.

"Hagrid please don't cry…" I started to feel awkward "look don't cry in front of my cat…he… hate's to see people cry."

"_Meow_?" Tattoo meowed

Hagrid laughed a bit "the same humor as yer mother"

I was taken aback by this my mother wasn't funny at all but my dad was… "You mean my dad right?"

"Yeah…right" he muttered looking away from me wide eyed

The train whistle blew. "Gotta go" I picked up Tattoo's cat carrier and began jogging towards the train. Forest began flapping her wings madly squawking madly after me. "Ill see you soon Forest! Hagrid will take good care of you!" I boarded the train. I poked my head out the window and waved at Hagrid. I mouthed bye to him. He waved back, sniveling.

I walked down the hallway past a bunch of glass doors filled with people inside. 'Are they going to have room for me?' I thought worried.

I finally found a room with a man inside he had pale skin and a mustache, jet black hair and sort of creepy blue eyes. But still very pretty eyes. I slid open the door and he looked at me kinda funny, and then he smiled, like he recognized me from somewhere.

"Hello" I said in the kindest voice I could come up with "may I sit here?"

"Why of course miss come in, sit down" he said merrily

"Thank you" I said gratefully.

I walked in shutting the door behind me and I sat on the other side on the bench that he was sitting on.

"What's your cat name?" he asked peering into the cage.

"His name is Tattoo" I said as I opened the cage and cradled him in my arms

"He seems very well behaved" he added "may I ask why you named him that?" he asked in a friendly tone. I kinda expected him to be quiet the whole time instead of outgoing and friendly.

"Sure…um well…" I trailed off "my guardian threw a rum bottle at him called tattoo and I took him in so that's why he's called tattoo" I said awkwardly

"Oh yes I see, why would your guardian do such a thing?" he asked with a kind of hurt look on his face.

I just remembered, I have to go back to Cora still, what am I gonna do? I can't stay there anymore I've gotten too used to this new life.

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked with a concerned look on his face

"Wha...oh yes I'm fine…I…uh never got your name" I said a little to fast

"My name is Professor R.J. Lupin and yours" he asked gesturing towards me

"My name is Alyson black" I replied

"Nice to meet you Alyson" he took my hand and shook it "but I wouldn't be going around saying your last name is black.

"Why?" I asked taking my hand back to scratch tattoos ear. He responded with a purr.

"You will find out in time, I believe you are a new student yes? Starting in third year… well I shall help you brush up on what you should know before you get to Hogwarts. Get out your books"

"Ummm okay" I said gratefully. I pulled one of my books out of my messenger bag and handed it to him

"Alright then" he said opening the book "first you should know what a spell is"

The next 30 minutes Lupin told me the difference between charms and spells, the 3 unforgiveable curses, basic wand equines, and a bunch of other stuff about Hogwarts that I soaked in quite well. Lupin fell asleep and I decided to let him sleep. I put the book back in my bag a cuddled tattoo my best friend

I suddenly had a thought, what are the people going to think of me? Am I going to make friends? Well…I always have Hagrid I guess. I decided to take a nap before we got to Hogwarts.

"sshhh! She waking up" I heard a girls voice say. I opened my eyes to see that three people had entered the cart with me

"Hello" said the girl, she had curly light brown hair, very clear skin, lacking freckles and zits, and she had dark brown eyes. "I've never seen you around here before what's your name?"

"Uhh Alyson, Alyson…knight" I lied quite goodly in my opinion.

"What house are you?" the girl asked me in a curious voice.

Lupin explained houses to me earlier "I-I don't have a house yet."

"Are you a new student? What year are you?" she asked very quickly.

"Third year." I replied simply

"Us too." She said with a smile on her face.

"Your from America aren't you?" said the redheaded boy

"Yes" I replied noticing everyone had an English accent

"Bloody hell you're the only American here!" he exclaimed

The girl hit him on the arm

"Ow…" he groaned rubbing his arm

"Don't listen to him…I'm Hermione granger" she extended her arm out to me. I shook her hand gladly.

"Ron Weasly" the red headed boy said

"I'm Harry potter" said the boy next to me. He gave me a warm smile that made me feel more welcome amongst them. I couldn't help but notice that harry was starring at me the whole time.

"Your cat is cute" Hermione complemented me

"Thanks his name is Tattoo" I thanked her. I looked inside her cage. I saw a big fat orange cat that was kinda ugly, of course I wasn't gonna tell her that," your cat's….cute to"

"Thanks! His name is Crook shanks" she said as her cat let out a disturbingly deep meow from inside his cage.

"The cat is deadly…tried to eat poor Scabbers!" Ron said as he looked down at his golden brown rat.

"He's not deadly Ron, and Crook shanks did not try to eat Scabbers!"

"Did to!" Ron argued

Then they were in a full blown argument about there pets eating each other.

"Umm…do they always do this?" I asked harry turning to him

"Just since this morning…but you haven't even gotten the half of it…" he answered smirking.

"Half of what?" I asked

"Those two" he replied plainly. Then I started giggling and he giggled along with me.

Suddenly the train's wheels started squealing slowing the train to a stop

"Why are we stopping" Hermione said in kind of a panicky voice "we can't be there yet…"

I stood up and opened the door to look outside. "Harry stops that!" Hermione scolded harry from behind me. I wonder why she scolded him.

Suddenly the train jerked a bit and I lost my balance. I fell backwards on harry. Okay now this was extremely awkward, my arms were around his neck and his right hand was on my waist and his left hand unfortunately…well…was on my backend.

I saw his cheeks flush when he realized where his left hand was. I quickly scrambled off him. "Sorry…" I felt blush rise to my own cheeks

"t-that's okay. a-are you alright?" he asked concerned but he still looked embarrassed

"Y-yea I'm good" 'quick Alyson change the subject!' I ordered myself "what happened?"

"I don't know maybe we've broken down" Harry suggested. He seemed thankful I changed the subject.

"There's something moving out there" Ron sounded like he was about to puke out of nervousness.

"What's it look like?" I asked Ron. Suddenly the lights flickered out and we were left in darkness.

"I think…someone's coming aboard" Ron said weakly.

'Yea yea that's it they forgot someone and now there stopping to pick them up…on a bridge…oh god' suddenly the train jerked a bit. I felt harry grasp my hand. I couldn't help that they were quite warm and soft. I decided that I needed to a hand to hold so I squeezed his hand. I could see my breath now and I noticed that the water on the window freezed as Ron was touching it.

The train jerked again and harry squeezed my hand even tighter, 'dang he's got strong hands' I thought to myself

"Bloody hell what's happening?" Ron asked worried.

Then it happened. An eerie noise rose to my ears. I looked at the door and there was a figure in a shabby torn up cloak. My heart started beating faster and there was a knot in my stomach that had no intention of leaving.

Then the figure opened the door and started floating towards me and harry. Harry squeezed my hand tighter. I would have squeezed his hand back but my body was paralyzed with fear. The figure leaned towards me and harry. All the warmth from my body was gone, all the happiness I'm me was gone I was cold, and alone. Then I saw a woman, she was crying… from my point of view she was looking down on me as if I were a baby. Then another figure showed up. I couldn't make out his face but he wrapped an arm around the woman ant took her away.

Then there was a bright light. And I felt dizzy. All of a sudden as if 5 min happened in five seconds. Harry collapsed on my lap.

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up to small hands shaking me. My eyes fluttered opened. The First thing I saw was a pair of grayish blue eyes.

"Harry? Harry wake up" a soothing voice said. Thing started to clear up and I saw Alyson in front of me. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Here" she handed me my glasses.

"Thanks" I wisped as I took my glasses back. I felt her hands pull me up To a sitting position.

"Here eat this" Lupin handed me small brown triangle "don't worry its chocolate"

"What was that thing?" I asked. A little freaked out by what just happened.

"It was a dementor, a guard of Azkaban, it was searching the train for Sirius black… its gone now" he pause and looked at Alyson. "Here" he handed her a piece of chocolate "it helps calm the nerves. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a word with the driver." He got up and headed towards the door "eat you'll feel better"

I took a small bite of the chocolate. "What happened to me?"

"Well…" Ron began "you sorta went ridged…we thought you were having a fit or something, and then you passed out all over Alyson!" he pointed to Alyson. I turned to her and she just shrugged her shoulders taking a bite of her chocolate

"Did any of you…you know…pass out?"

"No I felt weird though like id never is cheerful again" Ron said in a sickly tone.

"I heard a woman scream" I said looking at Hermione

"No one was screaming harry…" he shook her head

"I saw something though…" said an Alyson's voice we all turned to face Alyson to listen to her. "I saw a woman she was looking down on me….crying and then this…figure came and took her away…"

"By force?" I asked her curious about what she saw

"No… it was like he was leading her away from something" she stroked her cat and kissed its forehead. Then she starred blankly out the window. I didn't ask her anymore questions.

_**Yay Harry and Alyson Finally Met! HURAHH! Kay so im working on the next chapter so yea shouldn't be long. Studies show that if you review you wont go bald!**_


	4. Ch4: Butter Lumps!

_**Chapter 4 Oh butter lumps**_

_**O.k. spoilers Harry and Alyson WILL have a moment in this chapter again thank you for the reviews I really do appreaceate them it's what keep's me motivated! **_

_**Thank you kissedangelzxxx and IAmInWonderland for the reviews!**_

Alyson's P.O.V

I stood behind the door waiting for professor McGonnagall to announce me as I was instructed to do. I adjusted my robes; they would take some time to get used to.

My god I was so nervous. I felt like I was going to explode right there and then.

"I am pleased to announce that we have a new student this year" professor McGonagall announced, I guess that's me "she will be joining the third years and is yet to be sorted…which will take place right now" I peeked around the corner "may I introduce miss Alyson Rosalynda Knight."

'That's my cue' I walked in the dining hall. Everyone and I mean everyone was starring at me. Okay deep breath Alyson just walk…NOW! I walked down the long seemingly endless. I heard whispers amongst the crowd

She seems nice

She looks scared

She's Cute

Nerd

Freak

Please let her be a hufflepuff

Slytheryn please let her be syleryn

Ravenclaw, please ravenclaw

Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor

Not slytherin please anything but slytheren

I finally reached professor McGonagall after the endless walk across the room.

"Sit down please…" she gestured towards a stool I saw Hagrid and he waved to me. I waved back as I was doing so I tripped and fell on the floor. I heard a series of 'ooohhs' and laughter

"Goodness dear are you alright?" professor McGonagall asked me concerned

"Mmhhmm" I quickly mumbled 'smooth move Alyson real smooth'. I planted my butt on the stool. She set the hat on my head.

"Hhmmm" the hat puzzled "you would make an excellent ravenclaw…your creative and loyal you are unsure about trusting others though I say…"

"raven claw!" I heard cries of cheers and whoops from the ravenclaw table. I sighed I felt welcome to the table. As soon as the hat was taken off my head I headed to the raven claw table.

"WWWAAAIIIITTTTT!" screamed the sorting hat. Everyone gasped and starred at the hat.

"COME BACK!" everyone looked at me…great just when things were going good…I felt my face turn a burning red professor McGonagall motioned me to come back. Once again I planted my butt on the stool.

"hhmmm yes….it would seem that there is some kind of fire deep down in you that is waiting to burst out…..certain people can help you…underneath your insecurities you are brave and daring"

"What?" I whispered to the hat I'm really not good with comprehending the whole 'there's a light within you!' ordeal

"…I say"

"GRYFFINDOR!" then cheers once again filled my ears. The hat was removed from my head and I walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ppssst Alyson" I heard a faint voice. "Over here" I spotted Hermione motioning me to come over and sit down next to her. I smiled and took the seat next to her. I whispered hi and noticed that harry and Ron sat in front of me.

"Hi" muttered harry with a big smile on his face.

"Now. Id like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast" Dumbledore began. I sat quietly. "First I am pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who's kindly, consented to fill the post of defense against the dark art's teacher. Good luck professor!"

"Of course!" I herd Hermione say "that's why he gave you and Alyson the chocolate Harry."

"Potter!" I heard someone yell-whisper "Potter!" it said again. Ron and Harry turned around to face a blonde guy who desperately needed a haircut in my opinion "is it true you fainted on the new girl?" good lord who told him! "I mean you actually fainted on her?"

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron turned Harry back around

"How did he find out?" Harry Mumbled

"Just Forget it." Hermione assured him

"What a jerk" I said to myself, as I turned back to face Dumbledore

"Our care of magical creature's Teacher" hey that rhymes! "Has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately I am pleased to announce. That his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid" oh my god! Yay!. He gestured towards Hagrid and he stood up bumping the table with his large stomach knocking over the cups on the table.

"WAHO!" I yelled as I clapped for Hagrid.

"Finally on a more Disquieting note" Dumbledore continued as the clapping died down "at the request of the ministry of magic…Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementor's of Azkaban." 'Oh no' I thought. Because me and the dementors have such a lovely past, just peachy! "Until such a time as Sirius Black is captured…" Who's Sirius black? "The dementors will be stationed at every entrance on the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities a word of warning" yeah…warnings make me feel assured. "Dementors a vicious Creatures they will not distinguish the one there hunting or the one who get's in there way therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you." Wait…hold on my last name is Black…could they mistake me for one of his relatives? "it is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving" at this moment I swear he looked right at me "but you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times…if only you remember to turn on the light."

As soon as Dumbledore finished his speech, I faced the table to see mountains of food before me. Chicken, beef, salad, pasta, and food galore.

I put some chicken and past on my plate and took a bite…good lord I swear it fell from heaven.

I felt a paper ball hit my head I heard snickering from the slytheren table. It was that blonde kid (who STILL desperately needs a haircut) was snickering with his buddies. A fat guy and some other fat kid

"Ignore Malfoy…he's just got a head bigger than his ego" Ron assured me. I snickered. As I opened the note written inside was this

_You don't want to be hanging out with that filthy mudblood_

I looked over at Malfoy who blew me a kiss. I blushed madly but I didn't let him see it.

"What's a mudblood?" I asked Hermione

"You seriously don't know what a mudblood is" asked Ron accusingly.

"A mudblood is a wizard who parents are both muggles" Hermione looked at her hands "I'm a mudblood"

"So that's an insult" I asked questioningly

Hermione looked up from her hands "Malfoy considers people who are mudbloods…" She puzzled for a moment "unworthy of learning magic"

"So I just got insulted…because my parents are muggles…?" I said

"Shhh!" she scolded "keep your voice down, I wouldn't be telling people that"

Not wanting to argue on the subject I just agreed

"So what part of America are you from?" harry asked me

"new York, new York" I replied

"Is it nice there?" he asked

I raised my eyebrow thinking about what I should tell him "it's…ah…well…not too good but…I guess it's the part of New York I live in."

"Is the other part nice?" he asked

"Never really seen it… I used to live in Georgia until my parents disowned me…"

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he began and I stopped him

"oh no no!, it's fine really they kind of went crazy and started saying I was a demon or I was working for the devil…so they gave me away when I was about…7 I think…" I said it like it was no big deal.

"Oh…" he murmured. He looked away

"H-hel-hello a small meek voice came from beside me. I turned to see a boy with blue eyes black hair and really crooked teeth.

"I-im-im Nevil" he outstretched a shaky hand. I took it gently a shook it.

"Hi Nevil I'm Alyson" I said sweetly

His face turned red madly and then he quickly looked away

Odd….

Hermione led me up the stairs. (Which apparently moved quite often) we went up the stairs as they were moving. It was amazing there were paintings that could move and speak or even jump into other paintings. On the way up I heard this horrible singing.

"Fortuna major" a boy said whose name escapes me "listen she just won't let me in"

Then harry stepped up "Fortuna major!"

"no no wait wait" said a fat Greek woman who was singing and trying to break a glass "watch this…AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she finally just broke the glass on the pillar behind her she gasped in fake amazement "amazing. Just with my voice"

"Fortuna major" harry shouted once more

"Yes, alright. Go in." the painting finally swiveled open and I stepped into the common room. It also had a bunch of paintings in it that didn't move though. But its was very homey. Hermione led me to the girls sleeping quarters. The girls were already picking who they were going to bunk with, who would get the top bunk e.c.t…

I felt a small tap on my shoulder I turned around to see Hermione "um…would you like to bunk with me?" my face went to a shocked expression, I was just gonna wait until there was someone who didn't have anyone to bunk with but she was asking me to bunk with her? Apparently Hermione took this the wrong way because her face turned to a sad expression"oh, it's okay if you don't want to I mean its noth…"

"No!-I mean, yes I would like to bunk with you" I said quickly.

"oh-great!" she said her face immediately turned happy again. She walked over to a bunk bed. "Do you want the top or bottom?" she asked. Honestly I didn't really care.

"I don't know…which ever one you don't want…" I replied softly

"Are you sure?" I nodded Hermione took the top bunk and I settled on the bottom

"Hermione?" I called up to her

"Yes" she replied

"Where's the bathroom?"

"That door over there" she gestured towards the door. I thanked her and changed into my pj's an old ACDC shirt and some plaid bottoms

I returned to see all of the girls gathered in a cirlcle and they all looked at me. I just looked down and went back to my bunk. I pulled out one of my textbooks and read some of it…defense against the dark arts.

"Alyson, come join us!" I looked up to see Hermione patting a spot next to her. I looked at her for a minute to make sure she was pointing to me. I closed my book and I sat cross legged next to Hermione. The girl introduced themselves and I think they liked me for the most part. Then they all started gossiping about what boy's they liked…oh frogs.

I was playing with my hands when I heard "Alyson, who do you have a crush on?" the girl named lavender asked.

"Uh…" I sat there wide eyed and dumb struck. C'mon think Alyson THINK!

"Lavender, she's been here for like, 2 minutes! She hasn't seen any of the cute boys yet…" Parvati interrupted.

"She was sitting right across from Ron Weasly and Harry potter!" lavender interjected. Shut up lavender! "What did you think of them?" lavender added.

"I really don't know them quite well…" I answered

"Appearance wise" she began again. Can she not see me not wanting to answer the question?

"I…guess I'm more substance than appearance…" please, please, please let that shut her up!

"C'mon Lavender let her have a look around first" Hermione added. Thank you Hermione!

"We have defense against the dark arts together!" Parvati said excitedly as she looked at my paper. Changing the subject, Thank you Paravati

"Cool, defense against the dark arts seems fun." I said.

"I could walk you there if you want" she said in a preppy voice

"Really? Thanks! That would be cool!" I said gratefully

"I don't know about you but I'm going to bed…" said lavender as she picked up her pillow and plopped herself in bed.

Everyone seemed to beheading off to bed so I did the same

"You have all your classes with me, I can tutor you in any subject if you need me to" whispered Hermione

"Thanks…uh Hermione?" I asked

"Yes?" she asked

"Who exactly is Sirius black?" I whispered I sensed this was a touchy subject by the way Dumbledore talked about it.

"You…you really are new aren't you?" she said disbelievingly "he was a prisoner of Azkaban…he killed people and…worked for the lord Voldemort…"

"Voldemort?"

"Ssshhh!" she scolded "don't say his name

"Alright….so… Azkaban is like a prison?" I whispered checking behind me to make sure the other girls weren't listening.

"Yes and it's very difficult to escape. Only people who have committed horrible crimes like murder go there…and…he is the only man who has ever escaped Azkaban…that's why people are so scarred of him…"

"That's…that's horrible" I felt disgusted I can't even believe I have the same last name as this guy.

"Yea…" she muttered "well I'm going to bed now

"Alright good night" I replied. She hopped on our bunk and I drifted off to sleep…

There weren't enough tables at divinitation so I had to share a table with Ron and Harry. Not that I was complaining there very nice and all. We were sitting there quietly as we were waiting for professor Trelawney to begin.

"Welcome my children…in this room you shall explore the noble art of divinitation in this room you shall discover if you possess the sight…hello I am professor Trelawney…"

I was starting to like Hogwarts I found it really fun to hear about all this stuff, like all the strange herbs and creatures Hermione told me about this morning…speaking of Hermione where is she?

"Together we shall cast ourselves into the future…this term we shall be focusing on the art of tea leaves so please take the cup of the person sitting opposite of you"

I traded my cup with Ron who had traded with Harry

"So…" harry began "how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

I looked up from him" I really like it here…" I looked back down at Harry's cup, trying to decipher the tea leaves "everyone is a lot nicer than the people at my old school"

"Yea…people weren't nice at my old muggle school especially my cousin Dudley" he replied. I couldn't help but notice that he was not paying attention to Ron's cup at all. He hadn't stopped looking at me ever since he asked his question. Then I thought…

"Dudley…? Is that seriously his name?" I asked. Who in there right mind would name their child Dudley

"Yea I know it's a weird name, isn't it?" still hasn't glanced at Ron's cup once.

"I'd be mean to if my parents named me Dudley…all I can hear is the dud In it" I remarked.

Harry laughed quietly and I couldn't help but laugh to a bit "that's a good one" he complimented

"Thanks." I looked at his tea cup. And then I turned a few pages in my text book, and looked back at the cup again. Harry STILL hasn't looked at Ron's cup yet just at me. Oh god something's on my face.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked. Quickly trying to wipe it off.

"No…I…uh…" harry paused, looking embarrassed. "Are you going to try out for quitich?" he asked quickly

"Ummm… no, I don't know what quittich is" I looked at my book again… Harry's tea leaves kinda look like a…dog. I turned the pages in my textbook to find dog.

"Oh- it's really fun, I could teach you if you like…" I looked up at him, his face seemed really hopeful for some reason.

I was about to answer when suddenly a voice tickled my eardrum from beside me

"What a load of rubbish!" it was Hermione yell-whispered from beside me. Ron jumped a little. And I jumped as well. Where did she come from?

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked shocked by her presence. He asked what I thought!

"Me?" she said as if she didn't know what he was talking about "I've been here all this time" she said as a matter of factly.

"OH!" professor Trelawney said pointing at me "my dear, your aura is pulsing, dear, are you in the beyond?" she said dramatically. I heard Hermione give a slight pfft from beside me.

"I-uh- s-sure" she kinda freaked me out with the whole 'the beyond' thing

"Look at the cup, tell me what you see!" she said urgently. Funny, she seemed to be trying to prove that you can see something in tea leaves"

"Uh…Harry's cup had a dog like figure in it…" I trailed off looking in my book for the picture that matched Harry's cup.

"Give me the cup" I handed her the cup only to have it thrust back in my hands "OH! AH!" she exclaimed "my dear boy…you have ….the grim" oh Noodles!

"The grin? What's the grin?" some boy asked

"Not the grin you idiot the grim…taking form of a giant spectral dog…its one of the darkest omens in our world…an omen of death…"

Harry just starred down at his cup…befuddled… he looked like he was about to puke. Suddenly, professor McGonagall walked in excuse me may I see Alyson knight for a moment?

"Yes of course…" professor Trelawney looked at me "go on dear… I see that this shall not bring bad news…" she assured me

"Th-thanks…" I gathered up my books and followed professor McGonagall out of the classroom… butter lumps I'm in trouble aren't I?

_**Ooooooo is Alyson in trouble? What does Dumbledore want? Will Tattoo find a litter box? Why did the sorting hat change his mind? How did they know that she decided her new last name was knight? Will Alyson try out for quitich? Find out all in the NEXT CHAPTER! Which I have already started…but i must have at least 1 reveiw to have it posted...even if you already have REVEIW!**_


	5. Ch5: Im ADOPTED?

_**Chapter 4 I'm ADOPTED!**_

_**I don't own harry potter…yea…what…oh yea just my oc's**_

_**Thank you worrierz for the review**_

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked worried.

"No of course not dear professor Dumbledore would like to see you…" she patted me on the back. "Are you familiar with quittich?" she asked me

"Nope" I said popping the p.

"I would like you to give it a try, see if you like it. I will have private broom lessons given to you…" she stopped suddenly as I saw a giant golden bird "step inside dear" suddenly the small room began to spin into a staircase. I held onto the bird incase something tragic happened. You know like falling, the thing stopping suddenly and I fall down the stairs and DIE! Just saying…

The small room spun upward into a much larger room with things that I am not going to even touch on. I stepped outside the small room not knowing what to do I just wandered around looking at things. What really caught my attention was this big red bird. I slowly walked towards it and it began to squawk and flap his wings furiously.

"Hey, hey shhh…." He still squawked and flapped his wings "it okay its okay, I wont hurt you…" he stopped flapping and seemed to calm down. But he still looked at me like he was suspicious. "That's it…" he approached me a little more but his head was still leaning away. "Yea, your okay…" he leaned his head into my finger that I poked in the cage and rubbed his head against it. "There you go…"

"He seems to have taken a liking to you" said a deep voice from behind. This scared me…a lot; I ended up turning around so quickly I ended up knocking over the globe next to the cage and smashing it to pieces.

my hands flew to my mouth to hide a gasp "oh shoot!...I'm so sorry…I really-" I was about to go on about how sorry I was or how I would pay for it but no he only said this.

"No worries Miss Black" he pulled out a wand about 12 inches in size "reparo" he flicked the wand at the globe. As if he hit the rewind button the globe pieced itself back together as if I hadn't even touched it.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have called you to my office?" he said as he put his wand back.

"Well first off how did you know I said my last name was Knight to Harry, Ron and Hermione?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Professor Lupin told me" he said turning around walking to his desk.

_But he was asleep…wait…_"that sly little…" I began to myself but I was interrupted when Dumbledore called for me.

I followed him into another area were I saw a feather writing something on its own.

"Sit down" he said gesturing towards the chair.

"Alright" I agreed and I sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Now we need to discuss something about your parents…and guardian…" he folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward a bit.

"What about them?" I asked suspiciously "because my parent's didn't really tell me I was a witch, I don't really know if they knew. And Cora…"

Dumbledore held up a hand "please allow me to say a few things first…" I leaned back in the chair and nodded cooperatively.

"Well first…it has been brought to my attention that Cora has filed a missing person's report for you…"

"She what!" I asked astonished

"Now, don't get mad Alyson, I'm sure she's just concerned…" he began

"No, I'm not mad" I said shaking my head "I'm just surprised that Cora Filed me a missing persons report! If anything I'd expect her to be happy I'm gone…"

"Which reminds me I do not expect her to be okay with you being a witch…or the ministry of magic…"he trailed off

"Why would the ministry of magic be mad?" I asked not quite picking up what he was putting down.

"I do not think the ministry would oblige to Cora taking place as your guardian…I highly doubt they would trust her to keep such a secret." He said

"I wouldn't trust Cora on general" I waved my hand in the air.

"I must warn you though, the ministry may consider giving you a new guardian…someone who is a part of the magical world." He looked at me like he expected me to freak out.

"Really? I mean, I would rather leave Cora…she hasn't been very…Parently let's call it" I said, joy was bubbling up inside me. No more take out food.

"I can understand…now about your parents…ummm…" he looked at a piece of paper on his desk "Susan and Keith…is there names I believe?" he said

"Yes…but I don't think there going to be okay with this either, I mean-"

"They are not your real parents…" he said interrupting me simply.

An unsettling feeling set itself in the pit of my stomach "excuses me?" I said. Must have not heard him right

"They are not your blood parents…" I opened my mouth to say something but there were no word coming out, I was completely and utterly shocked "your parents were both wizards… Rosie Linda Jackson, and…" he paused. My god man! Now is not the time for a dramatic pause, who is my dad!

"Sirius Black." he said carefully. I stood up in my chair

"What? No, no, no! That that's imp-impossible he-he was a murder an-and im-im not like that he." I was hyperventilating now. Do you remember that unsettling feeling…yeah…it just got super mondo worse.

"Calm down Alyson…are you alright?" he asked concerned. He stood up in his chair as well

"No, no, no, no, I am most certainly NOT! Okay, my-my dad I-is a murderer h-he…killed people he…WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME!" I didn't know what to think sad, angry, afraid?

"Alyson, you should sit down your going to make yourself sick…" Dumbledore suggested. I plopped right down on the floor.

"What…" I took in a deep breath "what have I not been told?" I said with I bite in my voice. My hands were in my hair.

"Since you share blood with Sirius Black…I expect the dementor's to not take pity on you." He said oh so casually.

"Oh…well that's just BEAUTIFIL! Isn't it? Now I have freaky cloaked guys running around trying to kill me and my father!" I started to cry now.

"There, there Alyson." I felt a large hand grasp my shoulder "I assure you the Dementor's will not come inside the castle wall's" he grasped my elbow and pulled me to my feet "just because you share blood does not mean you possess the same qualities as each other" he lifted up my chin so I would look at him

"*sniff* where's my mother?" I asked not expecting relatively good news

"She's dead" he replied solemnly

"Of course she is" I whipped a tear away from my eye "and I'm guessing my father killed her…Right?" I said looking up at him

"Yes…that what they say" he said patting my shoulder

"So, *sniff* if both my parents are wizards…how did I end up with…you know" I hot tear slid down my cheek and I whipped it off. "Susan and Keith?"

"It was said that your Father left you amongst Muggle's…" he trailed off.

"So basically…he didn't want me?" I said my voice throbbing all over the place

He nodded

"Figures" my voice was still shaky from crying "I've never been one to have good luck"

"I sense there is good coming your way" he paused for a moment "I want you to take the rest of the period off…you've had a lot of grave news today…"

"Where's Hag- I mean Professor Hagrid?" I asked my voice still shaky

"Down at the care for magical creature's class…would you like to go see him?" he asked

"Yea" I started rubbing my eye "I would…bye" I turned around to leave.

"Speaking of Hagrid that reminds me he walked behind his desk and picked up none other than Tattoo.

"Tattoo!" I exclaimed I rushed over and plucked him out of Dumbledore's arms.

"He took a leak in my office" he smirked a bit

I gasped "bad Tattoo bad! No peeing in Professor Dumbledore's office!" I scolded him

"No worries' Alyson, but I expect you to take more caution of where he is…"

"Sorry Professor…It won't happen again" I assured him. Making sure Tattoo Heard me

_**Oh! Snapple crack KABOOM! Looks like tattoo didn't find the litter box…I just saw part 2 of deathly hallow I loved it! I hope you like this chapter once again I want 1 review to post another chapter so**_

_**REIVIEW!1!**_


	6. Ch6: lotsa flyin here

_**Chapter 5: lotsa flyin here**_

_**I don't own harry potter just my oc's ect….**_

_**Thank you unfourtunateobsessions, hopefeather, kissedangelzxxx, TRL loves you, WWEstarbaby, for the reviews! They mean a lot to me!**_

I was holding Tattoo as if he were a baby, which he is…a big baby quite lazy to

I approached Hagrid's small little hut…wig-wam…type…thing….? "Professor Hagrid! Yellow!"

"Hagrid?" I yelled once more. "OUCH!" Tattoo just decided that at this moment and in this spot at this longitude and latitude to start clawing at my chest madly and hissing. "OUCH! AHH! TATTOO STOP IT!" to no avail I just set him on the ground and he scurried off into the hut. "Tattoo no! Bad cat!" I ran in after him stumbling over my robes in the process. I pushed open the door to see swatting at none other than forest from inside her cage. Who was flapping her wings madly and squawking at him.

"Tattoo no!" as if he was a little kid caught in the cookie jar he slowly backed away from Forest giving me those giant kitten eyes. "Tattoo…Forest is family now…" I opened the cage and let Forest hop on my arm. "We don't murder family…even though my father did…" the unsettling feeling came back and it got worse.

"Alyson!" I heard a voice from behind me exclaim. It was Hagrid wearing…giant ferrets? "You're not supposed to be in here, you-you could get in trouble. I could get in trouble!"

"Hagrid-"

"Now, no time for talk we gotta-"

"Hagrid!" I exclaimed interrupting him "Dumbledore told me to take the period off, so I came down here, since it is my next class…"

"Oh…*ahem* alright then…" he scratched the back of his head "I suppose he told ya…Sirius was your father right?"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed

"No-I-uh what-I meant-was-…" he choked on his words looking for the correct words to cover up what he had said.

"Calm down I was kidding," I laughed lightly "and yes I know…" my voice trailed off a bit.

"Do ya want to talk about it?" he asked in a concerning voice.

"No…" Forest did that 360 head turn I couldn't help but giggle. "I see your working the ferrets, starting a new trend I see…" I tried to complement him on it but I couldent help but smile the whole time I said this.

"What…oh that's not fer, it's fer Buckbeak…" he said holding up one of the Ferrets.

"And…this Buckbeak you speak of…" I said making a circular motion with my hand.

"Ya wanna meet em?" he said as he took one of the ferrets down from his shoulders.

"Great!" he threw the ferret at me. Due to my inability to catch it hit me causing me to fall to the floor bringing Forest with me.

!#$%^&*() _+{}:"?-==[];',./!#$ MAGICAL TIME SKIP !#$%^ & (+",./;(*

"Forest stop that!" forest was nipping at my ear as she was Perched on my shoulder. "Ouch! Forest! Cut it out!" she ceased nipping at my ear. "Thank you"

"Shhh" Hagrid scolded "don't be so loud your gonna scare em' now" he turned a sharp corner disappearing from my sight.

"What?" I asked following him when I saw what I saw I could've crapped a brick. I have no Idea what I saw, it was like…an eagle with the body of a horse, and only its two front feet were eagle claws.

"Wow…" apparently Forest freaked out something fierce and flew away to god knows where.

"Beauty ain't he?" Hagrid said "it's a hippogriff"

"Hippogriff?" Hagrid nodded and he threw a ferret at him and he caught it in the air and mangled it viciously.

"Wicked" Buckbeak cocked his head to the side studying me.

"now, if you want to pet him yer gonna want to bow first" Hagrid said "just walk a bit closer, now" I began to walk forward "now stop that's good, now just take a bow a low one." I bowed, peeking up at Buckbeak he bowed back. "Good now just go up and pet him" I slowly took 3 steps towards Buckbeak, and he came the rest of the surprisingly.

"Good, I think he'll let you ride em now" Hagrid said walking over to me

"You THINK?" Hagrid picked me up putting his hands under my armpits "wait wait! Hagrid! Stop WAIT!"

To late the proud hippogriff had already taken off

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&)!MAGICAL POV CHANGE!#$%+{};',./;'=

Harry's pov

"Hey, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Have you seen Alyson?" he was curious ever since she didn't come back from divinitation.

"Nope haven't seen her since divinitation" he answered

"So potter…" I heard Malfoy seething from behind him adding disgust when he said my name. "Where's your little girlfriend? Hmmm"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I scolded.

"Really? She's quite cute don't you think? Perhaps ill ask her out, what do you think potter?" he said smirking

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" I said with my teeth clenched

"Ohhh getting a bit defensive aren't we now?" Malfoy seethed "I'd say you have a little crush on her"

Thank god Hagrid started to talk because I didn't have a comeback. I don't have a crush on Alyson do I? No I cant I barely know the girl.

"that's it, come on now, come closer, less talking if you don't mind, I got a real treat for ya today, a great lesson so follow me" Hagrid announced.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Alyson!" Hi" I felt a bit relived to see her. "Where were you?"

"Dumbledore had to talk to me…" she trailed off a bit "and now I'm here!"

"What did Dumbledore say?" I asked

"I…uh" she studderd furrowing her brows, and scratching the back of her head. Then Hermione and Ron hopped into the picture

"Alyson? Did Dumbledore bust you!" Ron yell whispered wide eyed

"Oh honestly Ron, I'm sure Alyson wouldn't do anything wrong especially on her first day." Hermione interjected rolling her eyes.

"Well, why did Dumbledore call you to his office then?" Ron asked

"Yes…um…well" she rubbed the back of her neck "my guardian filed a missing persons report so we needed to get that all sorted out…"

"Oh..." Ron said.

We began to hike through the woods as we all wondered what Hagrid wanted to show us.

"Right you lot, less chattering, form a group over there, and open your books to page forty nine." Hagrid ordered

"And how exactly do we do that?" Malfoy smarted off

"Just stroke the spine of course…goodness me" he said as if he of all people should know that.

Poor Nevil apparently didn't stroke the spine and got attacked by his own school book. "Don't be such a wimp Nevil"

"I think their funny" Hermione hissed out of disgust

"Oh yea terribly funny. God this place has gone to the dogs wait until father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." He said with disgust

"Shut up Malfoy" I sneered as I walked closer to him

"Oooohhhh" he and his little clique said. He dropped his bag and walked a bit closer. Alyson walked in front of me. Not completely just enough to hide my shoulder

"Oh what's this" he looked Alyson up and down which made me angry "your little girlfriend fighting for you?" Alyson remained emotionless

Then it looked like he was having a fit or something and then he yelled "dementor! Dementor!" I quickly turned around a shoved Alyson behind me. I don't know why just…instinct I guess…wait…oh no I can't believe I fell for that

Then they all put there hood up and started ooooo-ing like they were dementors. Then Hermione started pulling us both back to the front.

"Careful Alyson he might pass out on you!" Malfoy yelled over his laughter

"Shove it Malfoy!" she said with a bite. I was quite impressed.

Hermione pulled her aside "just ignore him" she nodded

"Right…" she breathed

"Ahem" Hagrid cleared his throat catching everyone's attention "dadadadaDA!" he sang as he gestures toward…a…umm…. "Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak!"

"Hello Buckbeak" Alyson whispered

"Hagrid…what exactly is that?" Ron asked astonished. Everyone looked shocked and amazed…except Malfoy of course he looked like he just smelt something horrible.

"That Ron is a hippogriff, first thing you want to know about hippogriffs is that there very proud creatures, very easily offended you do not want to insult a hippogriff… it may be the last thing you ever do. Now Alyson if you would like to demonstrate the proper way to greet a hippogriff."

"Alright" wait what? She gently pushed me out of the way and took small steps towards Buckbeak. 'She's got nerve' I thought

She took small steps towards Buckbeak, she bowed and Buckbeak almost immediately bowed back then she walked towards him several steps and let him come the rest of the way, and he nuzzled into her neck. It was cool how he trusted her

"Good!" Hagrid clapped his hands along with everyone else including me. Very impressive…very cute-uh I mean impressive….

"Now who would like to come and say hello?"

!#$%^&*(((*&^^$#$%^&*ANOTHER MAGICAL POV CHANGE!,./;'[[="{{

Buckbeak nuzzled into my neck and I giggled because it tickled.

"Now who would like to say hello?" everyone backed away except Harry.

"Well done harry well done!" Hagrid exclaimed. Harry turned around and realized what everyone he looked freaked out. Te-he poor harry" come on now" Hagrid encouraged "now…you have to let him make the first move its only polite so… step up and give him a nice bow then you wait and see if he bows back and if he does you can go and pet him, and if not…well…we'll get to that later"

Harry looked like he was about to pass out from being nervous I winked at him and mouthed "don't worry" and then I smiled he blushed and smiled back…awww he has dimples!

"Just make your bow" Hagrid ordered

Harry looked at me "go ahead" I mouthed. He slowly bent forward

"Nice and low…" Hagrid said

Buckbeak looked at him and began flapping his wings defensively. Back off harry back off!" Hagrid ordered. He drew in a sharp breath and immediately backed away but snapped a twig scarring Buckbeak a bit.

"Stay still" Hagrid mumbled in a deep voice

"It's okay Buckbeak, you're alright" I shushed him and stroked is feathers soothingly. Harry looked up

"Keep still!" Hagrid yell whispered

Buckbeak squeaked awkwardly and slowly but gracefully bowed.

"Well done Harry well done" Hagrid praised "there you go you big brute you" thank god…I thought. Harry smiled a bit, there's those dimples again!

"Right, I think you can go and pat him now" Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "Go on, don't be shy" Harry drew in a sharp breath then looked at me, I flicked my head to the side to gesture him to come on, I was still petting Buckbeak to keep him calm.

"Nice and slow…nice and slow" Hagrid said quietly to Harry.

Harry took a few steps toward Buckbeak. He drew in yet another sharp breath through his nose and put his hand out to touch him. Buckbeak snapped at him defensively.

"Slow down now" Hagrid ordered

"Buckbeak he's not going to hurt you" I said soothingly Buckbeak looked at me. And I stuck a hand out to harry gesturing for him to come closer. He took a few steps closer before Buckbeak trotted towards him slowly with me following.

"Slowly now slowly" Hagrid said. Okay! We get it Hagrid, take it slowly

Neither of them were moving just having a staredown. I took Harry's hand and set it on Buck beak's beak and Buckbeak cooperated and rubbed his beak into his hand.

"Yes!" Hagrid cheered "well done! Well done harry! Well done!"

"Good job" I congratulated harry "

"Well…you helped" he said and I smiled.

"Come ere' Alyson" before I knew it he picked me up under my armpits and set me on Buckbeak. Harry looked at Hagrid funny.

"I think he'll let you ride em now"

"What?" Harry turned around looking befuddled

"Come on." He picked him up as if he were a small pebble

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" he said quickly "Hagrid!"

Ignoring Harry's protest "put you over here just behind Alyson" he plopped him down behind me.

"don't pull out any of his feather's he wont thank you for that…and don't worry Alyson knows how to drive em" he slapped Buck beak's behind and he backed up on his to back feet neighing…or squawking or…whatever sound he makes. Harry grabbed me around the waist as I held on to buckbean's neck. Then he took off.

"WWWWWWWOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Harry's scream echoed

"WWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOHHHHOOOO!" I yelled as my adrenaline rush kicked in. we began flying above the trees. Then I nudged my left knee into him telling him to go left towards the castle. Harry's grip tightened on me, cutting off my air supply.

"Harry!" I called "I can't breathe!"

"oh-sorry!" he loosened his grip a bit.

"It's okay!" I yelled I nudged my knee into him again and we went right towards the river. I leaned forward to descend downward; Buckbeak let his front talons glide on top of the water. Harry still looked freaked out; his eyes were practically popping out of his head. Then I had an idea

I grabbed his wrist's that were lying on my stomach, shaking and tried to pry them away.

"What are you doing!" Harry asked panicked as he resisted

"Just trust me!" he relaxed and I spread his arms out "your king of the world!" I yelled trying to hide my laugh.

Harry started laughing with me. "WHOHO! WWWWWOAAAAAAAHHHHHH" he cheered right in my ear may I add.

"That was my ear!" I scolded as I looked over my shoulder. I looked at his eyes…green…my favorite color…"

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly

"What?...oh yea it's okay" I said as I snapped out of my trance. _He has gorgeous eyes…_I thought dreamily. "Hang on!" I yelled as I grasped Buck beak's neck and leaned back. He immediately grabbed on to my waist again, knocking the breath out of me.

I heard a whistle and with that Buckbeak began to descend to the ground. "OH!" grunted as Buckbeak made the landing. Everyone cheered and clapped. Hagrid set me on the ground along with harry.

"How am I doing me first day?" he asked, really wanting an honest answer.

"Brilliant, professor" Harry said smiling

"Stunningly good" I added. Hagrid smiled at us

Suddenly I saw Malfoy push people to the ground to get them out of the way and started strutting towards Buckbeak with a disgusted look on his face (he seems to have a problem with that) "you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!"

Oh no he didn't!

"Malfoy no" Hagrid muttered. Why in the heck is he muttering? I wanna see some yelling!

Suddenly Buckbeak backed up on his hind legs Harry grabbed my elbow and pulled me back. Malfoy's had a 'OH CRAP!' look written all over his much needed haircut face. Buckbeak swung at him with one of his talons knocking him to the ground.

Suddenly Hagrid stepped in front of Buckbeak trying to ward him off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Buckbeak!" what! If I was him I wouldn't have done any thing, let Buckbeak over here teach him a lesson. Then he threw some ferrets in the other direction "away with ya you silly creature…" he said as Buckbeak chased after the ferret

Malfoy was rolling on the ground crying in pain "awww it's killed me! It's killed me!" he cried.

"Calm down it's just a little scratch!" Hagrid said in a panicky tone

"Hagrid! He need's to be taken to the hospital wing immediately!" Hermione said urgently.

"Rub some dirt on it he'll be fine!" I protested. He doesn't need to be taken to the hospital wing I don't see any blood! He barely touched him!

"I'm the professor ill do it!" he said as he scooped up Malfoy bridal style. Malfoy was groaning and whining in pain…wimp!

"You're going to regret this!" he groaned. For what? It's his fault

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid yelled

I watched Hagrid walk off with Malfoy, my eyebrows were furrowed "what a wuss…" I said secretly to Harry. He laughed and Buckbeak nuzzled into his cheek and he jumped when he did this "Buckbeak likes you" I said as I stroked his feathers.

What Alyson didn't know…what that harry was thinking the same thing about her…

_**Phew! That took awhile sorry for the late update…I got busy. So what position to you think Alyson should play when she tries out for quitich…oh! Spoilers...hahaha! But seriously I won't update until I get at least 2 reviews regarding your opinion on her trying out for quidditch. REVIEW! **_


	7. Ch7: Ha Ha very funny

Chapter 7: ha-ha very funny

_**I don't own harry potter just my oc's **_

_**Thank you kissendangels, TRL loves you, and nuk1014 for the reveiws**_

"I can't get it to go up!" I yelled at Fred and George. I could only get the broom up high enough to lift my toes off the ground.

"You gotta lean back!" yelled gorge…or Fred…I can't tell the difference

"I am!" I yelled back.

"Lean back harder!" Fred yelled

I leaned back as far as I could before toppling over and hitting my head on the ground "aww…" I groaned.

"Not that far…" George chuckled leaning over me offering a hand and I gladly took it

"Are you sure this broom works?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yes" Fred said

"Positive" George added

They both had a big suspicious grin on there faces

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Okay…" Fred said

"Maybe…" George continued

"We gave you a fixed broom" Fred finished

"Guys!" I yelled "tryouts are tomorrow and I just wasted 2 hours flying 2 inches off the ground!" I crossed my arms

"Come on…" George began

"You have to admit…" Fred said

"It was pretty funny…" George finished

I face palmed and groaned "look…I think I should get a new teacher"

"Don't worry" Fred assured

"We'll get you ready for tryouts"

"Promise" Fred finished

"You said that _before_ you gave me this crappy broom" I said adding extra emphasis on the before.

"We thought you would figure it out" George added

"HOW WAS I SUPOSE TO KNOW WHAT BROOM WORKS AND WHAT BROOM DOSEN'T WORK!" I screamed

"Whoa take it easy…" George said

"I was just a prank" Fred added

"I'm not laughing!" I snapped

"Were sorry…" George said

"We'll teach you how to fly a broom" Fred added

I sighed "alright"

"Alright then" George handed me a proper broom

"Now just mount it" Fred said

"Lean back" George said

"While pushing the head of the broom forward" Fred said

"Start out very slowly…" George said

"You know…" I said as I mounted the broom "it's really creepy the way you finish each other sentences…" I did as they said and the broom rose 2 feet off the ground "whoa"

"Good!" George said

"Now speed up!" Fred said

I sped up "hey this is easy!" the broom jerked a bit "whoa…" I said as I steadied the broom. Looks like I spoke to soon…

"Good!" Fred said as he appeared on his broom

"Now try and keep up with us!" they flew in a different direction and I followed through a series of twists and turns. Also passed a wooden ball back and forth (which they call quaffed) for about three hours we did this and…it was really fun.

Finally we landed "so do you think your ready now?" George asked

"I think…" I said uncertainly

"Are you kidding me?" Fred asked "your good enough to kick Angelina Johnson off the team!"

"Really?" I asked uncertain

"Really" they said at the same time

"Still…really creepy the talking at the same time thing." I smirked

$%^&*%$##$%^&*(MAGICAL TIME SKIP!#$%^&*()$%^&*()_#$%^

"Do you think you made the quidditch team?" harry asked as I sat down next to him, wow what happened to my hello?

"Hello and I hope so…although Angelina and Katie were really good" I said

"Angelina is really cocky…" he added

"I know! She told me not to even bother trying out" I sneered

"Well…if anything I hope you and Katie make it…" harry said

"Thank you…" I said as I laid out my stuff

"Listen to the idiot…" Ron seethed from the other side of the table "he's really laying it on thick isn't he?"

"Yea but, at least Hagrid didn't get fired" Harry said

"I hear Draco's father's furious…" Hermione added.

"For what? Ruining his robes? If Buckbeak had actually hit him there would be blood and I didn't see a speck of blood!" I complained

"She's got a point you know…" Ron added "I didn't see any blood either"

"Thank you Ron!" I happily thanked him

"We haven't heard the end of this though" Hermione added

"He's been sighted he's been sighted!" the boy who's name still escapes shouted.

"Who?" Ron asked sounding panicked

"Sirius black!" he answered. Oh no… everyone immediately gathered around the newspaper

"Dufftown?" Hermione exclaimed. Please let Dufftown be far away please let Dufftown be far away please let dufftown be far away plea- "that's not far from here" she finished

"Oh no…" I mumbled.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts? Would he?" Nevil said pointing out the worst case scenario thank you Nevil now I have an unsettling feeling.

"With dementors at every entrance?" some boy asked. Oh thank god…I feel better now

"Dementors? He's already got past them once who said he won't do it again?" the boy whose name escapes me asked. Never mind I feel worse again.

"That's right" a boy said with an eerie hint in his voice "Sirius could be anywhere…it's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

I looked down at my father's face on the newspaper, he was screaming with crazed eyes and a crooked smile, I could swear it was looking at me…just waiting to came and kill me…oh no the unsettling feeling noooo! I heard a small noise from beside me...I looked over and a small letter had been dropped on my books, I looked up and saw forest flying out the window. I picked up the beige colored envelope and slid my finger across the top, tearing it open. I unfolded the small piece of paper…a permission slip to Hogsmeade, _Sirius black_ was signed at the bottom. Oh god, oh god, oh god… I immediately picked up my books and sped walked out the door.

"Alyson!" I heard harry call "where are you going?"

Quick Alyson think of something! "I have to puke!" really, really? I had to say that? I'm pretty sure everyone heard me.

!#$%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE#$%^&&^%$#$%^&^%

"Now are you sure it was your owl that delivered it?" Dumbledore asked

"Y-Yes, yes, it was forest" I studderd biting my index finger viciously

"Well!" said the guy from the Ministry Of Magic "it's definitely Sirius black's writing"

"So! What does that mean?" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

"Well it seems…black is completely mad" he replied

"No dip!" I said with a bite I my voice.

"Calm down Alyson…" Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder. The Ministry guy shot me a nasty look.

"It seems Black is trying to find his daughter" oh no! He's gonna kill me! "But he doesn't seem to remember he killed his only child…" he said as he flipped through some papers

"What?..." I breathed I'm not dead! I'm right here! I was about to tell him who I was but Dumbledore put his hand over my mouth

"Since you and his daughter share a name he must think you're his daughter…" he said raising his eyebrows asking me to play along.

"Well miss Knight…" the man began "I suggest you take extra care…there's no telling what black would do…" he put on his bowler hat "good day" he flicked his wand and as soon as he came he was gone.

"I'm dead!" I yelled. Great MORE surprises

"Alyson… there's something I didn't tell you…" he said "your suppose to be dead…we thought Sirius black killed you because…you and your mother were marked for death…"

"So… that's why I got my letter so late?...because you thought I was dead?" he nodded "any other life changing news?" I asked sarcastically

"Well…since your Hogsmeade form is signed…you can go to Hogsmeade…" Dumbledore said as he gave me the note.

"Thanks…won't people have a cow when they see who it signed by?" I asked.

He looked at me funny "my dear I don't think people will purchase a cow because your Sirius blacks daughter"

"What?...no it means to freak out" still…that funny look "muggle saying…"

He nodded still with that funny look then simply tapped the note muttering a charm or something. I raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?" I looked down to see the signature was changed to _Cora Smith_. I smiled "thanks"

"You should start heading off to Defense Against the dark arts." Dumbledore said as he turned around. I started off before he stopped me "oh and Alyson…congratulations on quidditch Tryouts" I turned around to see him smiling

"Thank you…" I turned around and headed down the stairs as soon as I got to the bottom I dropped my books "yes! Yes! Yes!" I clicked my heels together and started dancing right in the middle of the hallway

"Alyson?" I heard a voice. I stopped in mid moonwalk and turned around to see Parvati standing there "what…are you doing?" she said with a questionable look on her face.

"Oh…uh…"I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed "I…made the Qudditch team and…I was celebrating…" I said meekly

"You made Quidditch!" she squealed then she hugged me "that's so great! I heard Katie was definitely on but…oh Angelina is going to be ticked! Oh were going to be late for divinitation" she said so fast it all sounded like one word then she dragged me towards Defense against the Dark Arts class.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*() MAGICAL TIME SKIP#$%^&*&^%$##$%^&*

The giant wardrobe rattled as everyone stared at it with awe. "Intriguing isn't it?" Professor Lupin asked. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"It's a boggart" said random kid 4279

"Very good Mr. Tomas" Professor Lupin praised. Meh I still like random kid 4279 "now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" he asked

"No one knows" is…is that Hermione? Where was she this whole five minutes?

"When did she get here" Ron asked

"Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the shape of whatever the person fears the most that's what makes them…"

"So terrifying…yes luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart…lets practice now without wands please, now repeat after me Ridicules!"

"Riddikulus!" the class repeated

"One more time!"

"Riddikulus!" we said again

"very good, now so much for the easy part you see the incantation is not enough" Lupin continued but I couldn't help but feel the glare from Angelina Johnson in the back of my head…wow I must have made her really mad. I felt a tap on my arm, it was harry

"I heard you made Quidditch" he whispered

"Yea…I'm so happy" I smiled

"I'm happy for you…Angelina is furious" Harry added

"Yea I can tell…she's glaring at me right now"

"…what really finishes a boggart is laughter uhh… Neville would you join me please?" Neville looked around nervously and walked up to Professor Lupin "hello. What frightens you most of all?" he asked simply

Neville mumbled something then Lupin asked him to say it louder "professor snape" he said louder

Everyone laughed including me, well…who isn't afraid of him?

"And I believe you live with your grandmother?" Lupin asked

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either" Neville exclaimed. Ahh poor Neville.

"No…I just want you to picture her clothes only her clothes"

"She…" he began to tell what she wore but Lupin stopped him then he whispered something to him. Neville looked at him like he was crazy but nodded. Lupin flicked his wand and the door opened and none other than professor snape popped out.

Neville looked absolutely petrified as Snape strode towards him.

"Think Neville think!" professor Lupin whispered to him

"_riddikulus!_" he yelled and Snape was wearing a dark green dress, with a red purse, a ferret scarf and a giant hat with a hawk on it I burst into laughter along with everyone else.

"Wonderful, wonderful Neville, incredible okay form a line!" everyone started scrambling around trying to form a line. I saw Malfoy shove a kind out of the way with his "hurt" arm, must not hurt that much if he can shove people out of the way with it. I got squished between people as we tried to form a line I ended up in font of harry.

Ron's fear was a spider he put roller skates on it. Parvati's fear was a snake she turned it into a clown. Then it was my turn

The boggart twisted and turned got bigger got smaller and all sorts of acrobatic moves until it formed into…that dang womping willow!

I made a quiet high pitched squeal sound. My knees buckled as its fist like branches swung around proudly…oh…gooshminflrmit!

"Stand your ground! Wand at the ready!" Lupin coached from the sidelines. I swallowed the lump in my throat and unsheathed my wand.

"_Riddikulus!" _I yelled just as one of the willows giant fist like branches were about to come down on me. It was wearing a hula skirt and a coconut bra and dancing around…odd but funny.

"Very good Alyson! Next!" I headed to the back of the line giving high fives to the line of people

Harry was up next and I stood off to the side to see what his worst fear is... suddenly my heart struck cold as ice that cloaked horrible figure…a dementor.

Harry looked fine actually; he seemed quite content until Lupin jumped in front of him….heck. Then the boggart turned into a moon.

"_riddikkulus!" _the boggart turned into a balloon and it flew amongst the crowd. And back into the wardrobe. What was that about?

"Alright! That's enough for today!" everyone groaned in disappointment "eh…sorry sorry! You shouldn't have too much of a good thing!"

Harry had a vacant look in his eye I walked over to him and shook his shoulder "harry" no answer "harry?" he jumped a bit and looked at me

"I'm fine" he gulped

"I didn't ask…which implies your not" I said raising my eyebrows

"…what?" I vacant expression plastered his face. Obviously I confused him

"I don't think your okay…" he was silent; he stared back at the mirror again. I tugged on his elbow "come on" I lead him away from the room.

_**Oh em gee! Alyson is gonna have some (Sirius) drama *laughes hestarically* ok ok…so how should alyson get her broom and professor cannot give it to her...**_

_**Alyson:why?**_

_**Me: you get! Go flirt with harry or something!c**_

_**Alyson: *go and flirts with harry***_

_**oh and sorry for the late update im working on other fanfictions**_


	8. Ch8: Hippopotamus

_**Chapter 8: **_

_**I don't own harry potter\**_

_**Thank you kissendanglez and TRL loves you for the reveiws**_

"Oh…my…GOD!" I doubled over panting, holy mother of Michal Jackson did they have to make the school so very BIG!

"Were almost there." Hermione reassured

"You said almost 2 minutes ago!" I said standing up straight, even tattoo was tired

"Come on! Were going to be late!" Hermione said tugging on my arm

"Fine…" I sighed "come on Tattoo…" I ordered (very nicely may I add) but no he just remained there…on the floor…nothing… "Obey me! I am your master!" I commanded…this really doesn't seem to matter to him. "Oh my god!" I reluctantly scooped him up. "I can't believe im carrying him…"

"He's a cat…" Hermione said

"And a lazy one at that!" I exclaimed

"It'll be worth it once we get to hogsmeade" Hermione reassured "they have a load of stores…there's also the shrieking shack they say it's the most haunted building in England"

"Lord oh mighty! Filtch smells terrifying!" I commented as quietly as I could to Ron and Hermione making sure Filtch didn't hear me.

"You should tell him about soap" Ron commented

"Remember these visits to hogshead are a privilege, should your behavior reflects the school poorly, and this privilege will be lifted." Professor McGonagall sad Ahhh… nothing like a pep talk before you go run crazy.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"Oh…" Hermione began "I don't think harry can come…" she trailed off

"Why?" I asked furrowing my brows

"No permission form signed a trip." I heard Professor McGonagall say. I turned around to see she had said this to harry

"Professor I thought if you signed it…" Harry began but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"I can't only a parent or a Guardian can sign" she said simply "I'm sorry"

Harry looked our way "forget it guys…see you later" he turned around and walked away. Poor Harry…it's not fair, he should get to go to. I wonder why his parents didn't sign the form…I got a sad feeling in my stomach for Harry…

"Hey I'm gonna…stay here" I said to Ron and Hermione

"Why?" Ron asked

"I'm…gonna stay with Harry" I said. Hermione got a sad look in her eyes "hey don't be sad" I gave her a sideways hug "I'll go next time Kay? Besides someone's gotta make sure Ron doesn't get arrested" I joked

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, me and Hermione both giggled

"See ya!" I said as I started to pursue Harry. I ran down the halls made a few turns then I finally spotted Harry

"Harry wait up!" I yelled a bit louder than I intended he whirled around a bit shocked at the volume of my voice. I jogged up to his side.

"Mind if I join you?" I breathed out of breath.

"Aren't you going to hogsmeade?" he asked raising a brow

I shrugged my shoulders "meh…I don't really feel like it…"

"Why?" he asked. My god I feel bad for you

"Because…I wanna stay with you" wow that sounded a bit creepy

"You don't have to stay because you feel bad I can't go to hogsmeade" he said

"Well…I want to and I'm not running all the way back to the carriages now because it's WAY too far for me." I said adding extra emphasis on the way

"Well airtight" harry said smiling. Omygod! Dimples!

"So why can't you go to hogsmeade?" I asked as we started walking

"My uncle Vernon wouldn't sign it…" he said as we turned a corner

"Why?" I asked. Why wouldn't he want him to have fun for free not to mention

"I blew up my aunt" he said laughing a bit I went wide eyed

"Oh um…well…" I scratched the back of my head trying to think of something to say "was it…you know…messy?" I asked he said blow up so I guess it was

"What…oh no!" he said shaking his head "I meant like she swelled up like a balloon and floated away not like…exploding" he explained

"Oh! That a relief I thought you killed her!" I laughed and he laughed with me "why did you blow her up? Or would you rather me not ask?" I asked I didn't want to make him say anything he didn't want to say.

"Oh no it's fine, she was saying things about my Parents…" he answered

"What things?" seriously he needs to be more specific I'm not comprehending.

"Well…she said my dad was a drunk and my mom was a b*tch…" he took a deep breath "and then I just got mad and then…she just blew up like a balloon."

"That's rude" I said not thinking about what I said

"Yea…I know it was wrong…" he said looking down

"No! You weren't rude I was talking about your aunt! She shouldn't say those things about your parents I'm sure there great!" I reassured

"They were great….they died when I was a baby…" he mumbled. Oh my god I so stupid why did I say that!

"Oh my god Harry…I'm sorry II didn't…" I was about finish but then harry interrupted me.

"Its fine don't worry about it…" harry assured but I still felt bad for him

"If you don't mind me asking how did they die?" I asked hoping he wasn't a very sensitive person he didn't give off that vibe.

He smiled at me "you really are new to the wizard world aren't you?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious I don't mean to be nosy you don't have to tell me" I looked at Tattoo god I can just be so nosy some times; I can't help it though I'm just so curious.

"Meow?" Tattoo complained because he wanted down

"Oh so now you wanna walk huh?" I set him down on the ground and he trailed behind us.

"Why did you name him Tattoo?" Harry asked

"so many people ask that" I said with a laugh "well…its… and odd story but he was a stray that got in the house my Guardian, Cora flipped out, and by flipped out I mean totally had a mental breakdown, she hate animals by the way…so she threw a rum bottle at him and the name of it was called Tattoo so I named him that because his ear was cut by the bottle." I finished and I looked at harry who looked quite surprised. "She sounds charming doesn't she?" I finished

"No not really" he said with a laugh

"Yea…when I was about nine my…" I paused "parents thought I was some unholy demon because I was showing signs of magical ability so they gave me away…" okay so maybe I lied just a little but it's necessary sometimes.

Harry looked at me. He looked sad, he had a sympathetic look in his eyes "I'm sorry…" he apologized

"Meh, it's not your fault…I'm kinda over it any way..." I assured as Tattoo rubbed his face against my leg.

"My parents were murdered…" Harry mumbled…wait what!

"Wait what?" I spluttered I was in upmost shock

"They were murdered by Lord Voldemort" He said not looking at me

"Oh…" what am I suppose to say should I hug him or something! Why am I in this situation why do I feel so nervous! "I'm sorry…"

"Its fine…like you said it's not your fault…" he replied. Yea I guess it wasn't my fault was it?

"Yea...okay we need a subject change…what's your favorite color?" I love you buddy!

"Um red I guess…what's yours?" he asked

"Green." I replied quickly "what's your favorite…" I thought for a moment "animal?"

"Um…" Harry thought for a moment "I don't know…"

"How can you not know what your favorite animal is?" I accused him

"Well what's your favorite animal then?" Harry asked

Tattoo Meowed telling me "it better be cats"

"Snow leopards" I relied simply. Tattoo murped in complain "What your part of the same family!" he still looked miffed

"okay probably…Dragons" I stopped for a second at first thinking there were no such things as Dragons then I remembered magical world right…

"Okay um…" I began but then he interrupted me

"Wait! It's my turn to ask a question" he said

"Alright then shoot" I said sticking my hands in my pockets

"What's your…Favorite Quidditch ball?" omg did him seriously just ask me that

"Really?" he nodded "um…the snitch"

"Why?" he asked

"Uh I don't know…because it's all shiny and pretty" I replied dreamily

He laughed "that's my favorite to"

"Really?" I asked

"Yea…well I am the seeker…" he paused. As he said this me not watching where I was walking I tripped, but luckily Harry caught me just in time and guess where his hand landed…on. My. Butt. I quickly shoved him away and I could tell he was embarrassed to

"So…" I began trying to clear the awkward air "hippogriffs…shouldn't they have like some kind of hippo feature because the word hippo is in it…"

The rest of the time we just walked and talked about things, I liked talking to Harry he seemed so easy to talk to; I think I might even like him…

_**Ohemgee! I am sooooooooo sorry for the late update vacation and stuff, anyway…brooms I was thinking nimbus 2001for Alyson I just don't know how she should get it there just solo pretty! Sorry about getting Lupin outta there I couldn't figure out how to squeeze him in and this time I wand 4 REVEIWS regarding the broom.**_


	9. Ch9: How Rude!

_** I do not own harry potter**_

_**Sorry for the late update. I need more reviews people I need them to stay motivated!**_

_**Thank you magicalninjaunicorn kissedangelzz and TRLlovesyou for the reviews!**_

You see when I wake up in the mornings I have thoughts like these…_it's to friggin early to wake up! Wait…where am I? Oh that's right I'm in bed! Wait… this is a mat…WHY AM I ON A MAT! OH MY GOD IVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! Okay calm down...IM GONNA DIE! Oh wait… Oh that's right…._

Epic flashback

"Honey duke's sweet shop is brilliant! But nothing beats zonko's joke shop! Although we didn't get to see the shrieking shack…you heard it's the most…" Ron had said this at least a dozen times, my god man!

Harry cut him off "haunted building in Brittan…"

"You said that like…" I checked the tallies I had written on my arm with a pen "12 times already" I drew in another tally

"You were keeping track?" Ron asked with a voice that seemed accusing in my world

"Yes…as you can see I'm trying to get my point across" I said simply waving my hand in the air.

"Whatever…what did you guys do the whole time?" Ron asked

"We just walked around and talked…" I replied wondering what would get the ink off my arm.

"You were probably snogging…" Ron mumbled

I put on a sour face "okay just because you mumble something doesn't mean I don't hear you and also I highly doubt me and harry would ever want snogg with me. Right Harry?" instead of being my backup harry just dozed off and was just looking at my face…I think I popped that zit… "Harry!" I clapped in his face

"oh…right yea we would never snogg…" he gave a gentle laugh and looked away.

"Oh honestly Ron! Alyson and Harry haven't even known each other that long!" Hermione interjected.

Suddenly there was a big traffic jam in the staircase "what's going on?" Harry whispered in my ear

"I highly doubt me of all people would know this…" I whispered back, he smiled at my exaggeration

"Neville probably forgot the password again…" Ron suggested

"Hey!" oops it's either Neville or someone who sounds a lot like Neville…oh I hope it's someone who sounds a lot like Neville. I turned around. Darn it is him.

"Oh there you are!" Ron said stupidly trying to cover it up

"Excuse me excuse me! I'm HEAD BOY!" said the prefect…omg how rude! He's just pushing people out of the way!

"Get back all of you…" the prefect ordered everyone in a stern voice "no one is to enter this dormitory until it has been searched!" wow… something bad must have happened

Ginny came out of the haze of people with huge eyes and breathing really heavily "Ginny what's going on?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder

"The fat lady she's gone!" sure enough the people cleared a pathway enough so I could see the painting. Several rips were made in the canvas revealing the back of the painting like a knife that had slashed flesh…it gave me an Eire feeling…plus goose bumps.

"Serves her right she was a terrible singer" oh my god Ron did not just say that! I hit him on the arm

"Ow!" he exclaimed holding the place where I hit him

"It's not funny Ron!" Hermione scolded. The paintings were in distress, babies cried, people screamed in terror, and ran around into other paintings.

"Keep calm everyone! Break into fours back to you common rooms" okay sure stay calm and go back to your common rooms we'll gat right on it…wait a minute oh yea! The common room it on the other side of the painting!

"Out of my way!" oh great its filch! Oops! Some of my sarcasm landed on the floor.

"The head masters here!"

"Come on move!" I was still a daze from the painting I didn't hear. Harry back pushed me out of the way by backing into me causing my backside to be pressed against the railing by his back.

"Harry?" I asked awkwardly

"Yes?"

"I can't breathe"

"Oh sorry." He released me

Dumbledore slowly walked up to the painting and ran his hand across one of the rips. Oh my god Don't touch it could be cursed or something! And flitch seemed to be looking to god for answers because he was just looking up.

"!" Dumbledore called "round up the ghosts! Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the fat lady."

"There's no need for ghosts professor…The fat ladies there" flitch said pointing his finger up with the lantern in his hand…wait what's with the lantern? It's not dark!

Then suddenly a stampede of people started rushing up the stairs "hey watch where your going I'm head boy" ha-ha no ones listening to the prefect. Ouch! Someone stepped on my foot!

Finally everyone stopped shoving when Dumbledore got to the fat lady. "Dear lady…" Dumbledore said trying to comfort the scared fat lady "who did this to you?"

"Eyes like the devil!" she said with her voice shaking "and a soul as dark as his name…" hmmm devil eyes…dark soul…dark name… oh I know its snape! Ha ive figured it out Watson! "It's him headmaster the one they all talk about he's in the castle serious black!" she gave out a strange cry and hid behind the pig.

My heart sunk…my father did this? How could someone almost kill an innocent person lake that? Oh my god…what if he's looking for me?

Then I fainted

_**Okay people ther you go what doya wanna see romance, fluff, drama, damsel in distress, gore, bricks, all of the above I want reviews or else I wont update!**_


	10. Ch10: Brick house

_**I do not own harry potter it all goes to J.K. Rowling**_

_**Hello everyone I have updated earlier than I expected 2…okay thank you bunches TRL loves you, kissedanglez and WWE star baby for the reviews and advice!**_

_**Btw I just fixed this chapter so it's a bit different but not by much!**_

WARNING: This epic flashback is still in progress please remain seated

"Mmmpphhht" I groaned as opened my eyes to find myself in the hospital wing…ow… why is my head hurting? My goodness it's to blurry

"Alyson?" I heard Hermione chirp "are you waking up?"

I could only see the blur of Hermione's head I reached out my hands to see how close she actually was and my hand was fiddling with a piece of her hair to make sure she was real "no Hermione I'm eating a taco…" I said sarcastically

"Bloody hell! She's gone mad!" my vision cleared and Ron was standing near the side of the bed down towards my feet.

"No Ron sarcasm...I'm being sarcastic" I sat up…I wasn't even under the blankets they must have expected I wouldn't stay long...

"How are you feeling?" I turned to my side and saw Harry sitting in a chair by my bed with a concerned look on his face.

"My head hurts…unless you took out my kidneys I feel fine" I said switching my position to Indian style. "Did they drop me when they carried me here?"

"No, you hit your head pretty hard on the banister…" Ron mumbled

"That explains it…" I said rubbing the back of my head

"Hey guys could you give us a moment alone? I need to talk to Alyson" Harry asked politely.

"Why?" Ron asked. God when someone asks you to leave that means they don't want you to know why!

Hermione got up and grabbed Ron's elbow and pulled him out of the hospital wing the whole time Ron was mumbling something about snagging. Harry waited till they were completely out of the room and almost immediately he asked

"Why did you faint when you found out Sirius black was in the castle?" he asked quickly

I furrowed my brows I was taken aback from the question "well...it's scary… I mean he could kill us if he wanted to." My heart sank…I'm talking about my dad here…

"But you're under the protection of the castle…and Dumbledore." He asked pushing on

"Well…" I draped my legs over the side of the bed "so was the fat lady"

"Do you think he's trying to kill you?" he asked suddenly

I thought about this for a split second then I said "he could kill anyone of us Harry…why is you so paranoid?"

"Because…" he gave a soft grunt like he had to think about something before telling me "Because Sirius black is after me…"

My heart froze…"wh- wh- why?" I studderd, my dad my FATHER wants to murder me and harry? This is too much this is just too much…my father my DAD the one I probably called Daddy or da-da. Is going to kill me and Harry 13 year olds no less…this is my father…he's a part of me…I'm a part of him. Pools of tears formed in my eyes.

"He works for the dark lord…I don't know…Are you alright?" Harry raised an eyebrow

I wiped my nose on the red sleeve of my hoodie tears began to fall freely down my cheeks. I was so scared I didn't know what to do…what could I do? Kill him myself…could I really do it kill my own father if I needed to? It was all so overwhelming, my mother, my murderous father, and yet another guy…whose name just spoken will make anybody freak. "No…no Harry I'm not alright…I'm the exact opposite of _alright _okay!" I stood up in front of him "I'm scared Harry because Sirius black is out to get me!" I started pacing "I'm so scarred Harry…I" I choked "I don't know what to do…" I was crying fully now, my face was burning red, and my cheeks were wet with tears. I buried my face in my hands. Suddenly I felt Harry encircle me in a hug; I quickly hugged him back of fear of falling over as my entire body was racked with sobs.

"You're going to be okay…" Harry said in a quiet voice, he squeezed me a little tighter which caused chills to go down my spine. "I know exactly how you feel…"

"Harry (hiccup) Susan and Keith hiccup) you remember (hiccup) when I told you about them right?" I said through my Hiccups

"your parents? Yea I remember…" he replied

"I lied (hiccup) their not my parents (Hiccup) my mother was k-killed by Sirius black…and my dad (hiccup) left me there (hiccup) then they gave me away because they tough I was a (hiccup) Demon"

"I'm so sorry…" he soothed "I never met my mother either…nor my dad…" Harry started drawing small circles on my right shoulder blade with his finger. Which I liked…a lot that was one of my more sensitive spots which sent warm tickles down my spine "did you meet you dad?" he asked

God what do I say? I can't tell him who my dad is…not yet anyway…I don't know if I can trust him… "no…I don't know why (hiccup) he would leave me there…" god tricky honesty hurts so much I wasn't lying but I wasn't telling the truth either not the whole truth at least…

"Your hair smells like Vanilla…" he mumbled

"Huh?" I asked, but I know what he said

"Nothing…" he said a little too quickly

"It's nice…" Harry said "to have a Friend who's going through what I'm going through" he squeezed me a bit tighter "it doesn't make me feel so alone…"

A Friend…I have a Friend who can understand me, who can relate to me, who I can come back and talk to about this. I Squeezed him back "if you need to talk I'm here..."…wait…how long have we been standing like this?

"Harry? We can stop hugging now…" I said and he let me go

"Sorry…" he said with a stupid smile on his face. That stupid cute smile with the DIMPLES!

"Where is everyone?" I asked nonchalant

"Come on" he grabbed my hand "ill explain on the way…"

End of flashback

_Okay now I remember…_

"Alyson get up" oh god Hermione go away, you're my friend and all but seriously leave me ALONE when I'm resting

"Alyson you have to get up Snape will kill us if were late for class…" crap!

I flung out of my bed "I'm up I'm up!" I quickly grabbed my robes and sprinted for the restroom. A frantic Tattoo following me…

"HEY LOOK A BRICK!" seriously man…there's a brick

_**Whoa whoa did I leave a cliff hanger yes yes I did tay heres the deal I have the next chapter ready to go depending on reviews is how soon ill update…**_

_**3 reviews- 4 days**_

_**5 reviews- 2 days**_

_**7 reviews- 1 day **_

_**I shall give you 2 days 2 review and also what you wanna see TELL ME I AM HERE TO MAKE JOY!**_


	11. Ch11: Teach me how to Patronus

**I have a reason for not updating as I promised when I looked back at the chapter I hated it and it was a lot shorter so I fixed it but it's a big one so…yea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter just my oc's**

**Thank you kissendangelz, lildrummergirl, and Magicalninjaunicorn**

**Oh and ive decided I will star answering questions too so if you have any I will reply**

**Lildrummergirl- "poof sound" your wish has come true**

**Magicalninjaunicorn- no the brick will not hit her and harry will know in a few more chapter…maby even the next oh and REPRESENTIN NINJA'S BOO YA! **

"Where have you been? And where's Hermione?" Ron asked as I sat down next to him.

"Sprinting..." I said as I landed in a heap in my chair "and Hermione said she had to get her book, btw there's a Brick in the middle of the hall way don't trip over it…"

"Did you?" he asked

"No, just saw it…" I said as I pulled out my book

Ron gave me a quizzical look then Snape burst though the doors. _Oh no…where's Lupin…please come save us! _A frantic hush fell over the class, as Snape walked by each window he used his wand to slam each shudder shut. Then when he reached his destination he pulled down a white screen hastily and then quickly turned around and seethed "turn to page 394…" _would it kill him to show a little personality? Yes…_

I smiled to myself at the thought… "sir? Where's professor Lupin? Harry asked very politely

"Suffice to say your professor find himself incapable of teaching…at the present time turn to page 394…" he said in his usual dull one tone voice. I heard a tap and the projector came on. He saw Ron turning the pages one by one…slowly…very slowly…as slow as a snail… then Snape waved his wand at his book and with a snap the book turned to page 394 startling me

"Werewolves?" Ron said out loud

"Is he kidding?" I whispered to Ron making sure Snape couldn't hear

"But sir." I jumped a bit when I heard Hermione…how did she get in without being noticed? "We just started learned about Red caps and Hinkypunks…" I began to pray for my friend oh god Hermione please just shut up please Snape will bite your head clean off! "Were not meant to start that for weeks…"

"Quiet…" Snape said gritting his teeth

"When did she come in?" Ron asked sounding a bit startled "did you see her come in?"

I just shook my head "now… which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf…" Hermione immediately raised her hand "no one?" you didn't even turn around to look "how disappointing…" wow your disappointed how shocking!

"Please sir…" Hermione spoke "an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal, a werewolf has no choice, with each full moon he no longer remembers who he is he'd kill his own best friend…and they only respond to the call of their own kind" Hermione freaks me out sometimes with her intellect but it still shocks me how dedicated She is to her school work

"aawhooo!" Malfoy howled imitating a werewolf

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy that it the 2nd time you have spoken out of turn, are you incapable of restraining yourself from being an insufferable know it all?" OH NO HE DID NOT! How dare he punish a student for answering a question! Especially my buddy!

Ron leaned over to harry "he's got a point you know…" he whispered and I Flicked him on the ear "OW! What was that for?"

"For being mean" I scolded in a whisper I lead forward to look at Hermione and she looked at her desk with flushed cheeks and an embarrassed look on her face…poor girl

"Five points from Gryffindor" Snape said with a bite in his voice. Jerk…"as an antidote to your ignorance and on my desk Monday morning 2 rolls of parchment on the werewolf with emphasis on recognizing it" he seethed Okay he just made my official hate list.

Are you kidding me! Harry and I have Quidditch tomorrow! God I hate him with a passion!

"Sir it's Quidditch tomorrow!" Harry explained way to go Harry woot woot!

"Then I suggest you take extra care Mr. Potter…loss of limb will not be an excuse…" he whirled around and glared at me "that goes for you to Ms. Knight!"

I'm sorry did he just threaten us! Does Snape want me to die I'm already nervous enough as it is!

#$%^()(*^%^&*()*&^%^&*(MAGICAL TIME SKIP%^&*)(*&^%^&*()&^&

The rain was beating down hard on us, the rain was cold and it hurt the tips of my fingers. I flew by Katie bell and in the process I tossed the Quaffle to her avoiding a Hufflepuff chaser.

'_Ding ten points to Gryffindor_!' yeah way to go Katie! Where did she go? I heard a scream, I looked down to see who it was…Katie coming to a decent with her broom tail on fire, just missing harry.

Suddenly a nasty pain grazed the side of my neck. A discarded umbrella caught the side of my neck. Um hello? Littering! It stung like crazy and it didn't seem to help with all this rain then there was a whoosh right my forehead…that blugger! It came for me again and this time I ducked to avoid severe brain damage. It started to charge after me but I immediately started in the other direction. Where is Fred or George? come on take care of this! I dodged around the pillars and ended up going completely out of the stadium…the team is gonna kill me for this one…

I saw Harry just sitting on his broom idly I whooshed past him still trying to avoid this blugger. I really hated flying through these clouds. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry reaching for the snitch… _come on catch it I wanna be dry _I thought. That's when the rain turned to small hail I winced as they nicked my face. I looked over and even Harry was having trouble… then I looked behind me…the good thing was I lost the Blugger. But then emerging from the haze of clouds a Dementor

I drew in a sharp gasp and pain went through my chest from sucking in the cold air. I immediately started in the direction of Harry. They perused me and Harry had his eyes trained on the one pursuing me. I looked ahead of him to see another Dementor ready to cut him off.

I drew in a deep breath and bellowed "HARRY LOOK OUT!" he immediately saw it and dodged it.

But this didn't fix my Dementor problem… "CRAP!" I yelled as I flew toward Harry. They were all around us…just waiting to get us… a Dementor came up by my side and I immediately flew straight down then straight up. Then I saw the most horrifying thing I could possibly see. Harry was plummeting to the ground without his broom… he looked like a rag doll helplessly being tossed around.

Fear and adrenaline shot through me like a wildfire, I turned around and started towards harry "HARRY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I gripped my broom tight enough to turn my knuckles white my broom stick was slippery from the rain which was not helping. He seemed so far away. I kicked up my broom to dangerous speed. I risked throwing out my right hand gripping my broom with all the strength I could possibly muster in my left hand I reached for Harry…just a bit closer…

I snatched his wrist like it was a hundred dollar bill. I pulled him up onto my broomstick so he was hanging over it, limp as a rag doll. Unfortunately my Broom was very…well I don't mean to complain but the broom the school provides me with was very crappy. It was like a small parachute carrying a cow, it retarded our fall a little but not by much. I tried to pull up my broom but with the extra weight it just couldn't hold us both. We crashed, I heard a loud snap and I rolled trying to cover my face but failing in the process. I felt a bit of warm liquid trickling down my chin and. I heard was oh's and ah's and some screaming and frantic sound of panic. I pushed myself on my elbows and saw lying limp on the ground about 10 yards away oh god please don't be dead…

"HARRY!" I screamed I scrambled to my feet only to be given a extremely painful aching pain to my side. I collapsed and resorted to crawling towards Harry. Panic settled in and I frantically started pawing at the grass to try and get to Harry I just have to feel his pulse…just to know he's okay.

I felt a hand on my shoulder "Alyson stop moving! Your hurt!" it was Hermione

"Is he alive!" I asked…well it was more yelling…

"Get them to the hospital wing now!" there's Dumbledore

Hermione helped me to my feet and slung an arm around my shoulder. Being almost helpless she had lots of Trouble doing so. Fred…or George…I don't know you look at them and then tell who's who it's not easy. So Fred or George ran up to me scooped me up bridal style and carried me towards the hospital wing.

"You Fred?" I asked

"No…I'm George the handsome one" he said trying to be funny

I laughed which gave me a wicked pain in my side "oh…don't make me laugh it Pains me…" I Cried as I clutched my side

!#$%^&**&^%$##$%^&*(MAGICAL TIME SKIP#$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*(

"Just a few more hours and that will be healed up in no time!" Madame Pomfrey said as she rubbed the some kind of Smelly stuff on my severely bruised rib cage… and when I say smelly I mean it smelled HORRIBLE. Note emphasis on horrible.

"I'll just wrap it up here so it doesn't get on your clothes" Madame Pomfrey took some gauze and wrapped it around my middle.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey" I said as I put my shirt back down

"Now don't go running around or anything because it's still going to hurt also replace the bandage on your neck every few hours" she warned as I hopped of the bed "now off you go"

"Yes mam" I said as I scooped up Tattoo 'he was worried and came to visit me' even Forest parked her little self on the end of my bed, walked out from behind the curtain. Hermione was waiting outside the curtain for me.

"What did she say?" she asked almost immediately

"Just some Bruises" I peeked around Hermione to see Harry lying in a hospital bed with a bunch of his friends surrounding him "is Harry okay?" I asked a bit frantically

"He's going to be fine…" Hermione said as I walked over to Harry's bed

"Look she's up!" I Heard Neville scream and everyone looked up at me.

"Yes Good job Neville" I said sarcastically

"You're a hero you are" Ron said holding a Gryffindor blanket "you saved Harry"

"I guess so huh?" I said shrugging my shoulder making it seem like it was no big deal but on the inside I was all like _oh yea I just saved a life! What now!_

"Are you alright thought?" Neville asked

"Just some bruises that hurt like crap" I replied looking at Harry

"Way to go Alyson Gryffindor lost!" oh god it's Angelina…wait we lost? I turned around followed by Hermione to see Angelina and some other girl whose name I really don't care about "if you hadn't left the ring and left Katie all alone in the ring we wouldn't have lost!" she said in a snobby tone. That Brat!

"It wasn't her fault!" Hermione interjected "that Blugger was fixed and there's only supposed to be one blugger" excuse me there was an extra blugger?

"And she didn't leave me she was avoiding the blugger!" Katie added

"Whatever" he muttered "Madame Hooch made a huge mistake I would have stayed in the ring at all times" god If I wasn't injured I would drop kick her

"If Madame Hooch Had chosen you Harry would be dead" Ron spoke up.

"I've fallen off my broom many times and I've never bee such a wimp about it" she snipped. Oh that is it!

I took a step closer to her "How bout' you go fall off your broom but not before saving Harry but first almost get killed by Dementors while riding on the schools cheap broom and then you come back and tell me about sister!"

"Whatever…" she strutted away with her head high and the other girl tagging along

"Yea you're saying whatever because you know I'm right" I said as a last remark and I walked back to Harry's side clutching my rib cage

"That was brilliant…" Ron complimented

"What do you mean there was an extra Blugger?" I asked Hermione immediately not even taking the time to acknowledge Ron.

"Alyson…someone jinxed a blugger and threw it in the ring…" Hermione said calmly

The first word that popped in to my head was dad…

"Are you alright?" Hermione rested a hand on my shoulder

"I'm…fine… subject change…does Harry look a bit sweaty to you?" I asked. I've got to talk to someone about this…

"He looks a bit peaky doesn't he?" Ron said as we all turned back to Harry

"Peaky?" Fred asked astonished

"He fell over a hundred feet what do you expect?" George continued

"Let's walk you off the astronomy tower and see what you look like" Fred finished

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does…" Harry mumbled… oh my god! He's awake! And he just mad the best comeback ever!

He pushed himself up on his elbows and Tattoo hopped out of my arms and curled up next to Harry "He was worried about you"

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked

"Oh brilliant" he said sarcastically

"You gave us a right good scare." Fred said as he kneeled down next to me

"What happened?" he asked

"Well, you fell off your broom…" Ron replied. No dip Sherlock!

"Really?" Harry said sarcastically "I was talking about the match who won?"

"We lost…" I mumbled and Harry looked at me

"No one blames you harry…" Hermione assured "the Dementors aren't supposed to come inside the grounds, Dumbledore was furious; after you and Alyson crashed he sent them straight off.

"Me and Alyson?" He asked I was about to explain but everyone else decided to that.

"She saved your life!" Neville said

"She plucked you right out of the sky" Fred said

"Landing wasn't too pretty though" George added

Harry looked at me "you really did that?" he asked

"Yea…" I said scratching the back of my head

"She got bruised up a lot though" Mumbled Ron. Way to bring out the bad Ron!

"You really got hurt?" harry asked looking very concerned an guilty

"No…yes…no… well yea but it's just a bruise don't worry about it…" I assured resting my hand on his.

"Theres…uh something else you should know to…when you fell…" he opened up the blanket to show Harry's nimbus 2000 smashed to pieces. "Your broom sort of fell into the whomping willow and…well"

"I'm sorry Harry…" I murmmerd "I smashed the schools broom right in half when we landed.

On that note Forest flew off

!#$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*MAGICAL TIME SKIP$^&*(%$%^&*()(*&^%%^&*

"You know something don't you?" I exclaimed as I hobbled into Professor Lupin's office holding my bruised side

"I know what Mrs. Knight?" Lupin said looking up from his work

"You know about my parents…my _real _parents" I put air quotes on the real

"Yes I do" he said coolly "how did you figure it out?"

"On the train, you told me not to say my name was black, I could have been a different black…" I pointed at him "see I can work the old kidneys up there" I taped my head and gave a smile

"Ah yes, I recognized you a soon as I saw you" he got from his seat and walked towards the window. "You look exactly like your mother…"

"So that's what she looked like…" I murmured

Lupin chuckled "you defiantly have your mother's sense of humor

"You knew her?" I said as I joined him at the window

"Ah yes I did know Rosie" Lupin replied

"What was she like?" I asked

"Friendly, laid back, silly, she loved plants a lot." Lupin listed

"Plants?" I asked

"Yes she loved herbology" he replied

"What about my dad…" I murmured, I might as well know something about him

He paused for a minute "you would have never expected him to be in the situation he is now…" he trailed off

"You guys were friends huh?" I asked

"Yes very good friends… your mother and Lilly were good friends too…"

"Lily as in Harry's Mother?" I puzzled

"Yes…" he said

"Lupin I've been thinking…" I started "you know the Dementors are after my dad right?"

"Yes…" Lupin said

"And you know that they may kill me right?" I asked

"Yes…" Lupin once again said

"And do you remember that day that we were on the train and Dementors like tried to kill us and then you did that whole big light thing and it was all like hallelujah! And It went away?" I finished

"You mean the patrons charm?"

"Oh my god…did you just sum up my entire description in 2 words" he was about to reply but I interrupted him "yes…yes you did and…I want you to show me how to do that"

"I was actually talking to harry about this earlier…you two can train together, but after the holidays…for now I need to rest" Lupin replied

"thanks…that makes me feel a whole lot better" I looked at my hands "it's…been hard…with the whole… 'Your dads a murderer' thing"

"Alyson I want you to listen to me" Lupin said firmly "Your dad may seem horrible but that does not mean you two share the same fate…" he put a hand on my shoulder "just think of your mother and how great she was…because she was"

I sniffed oh god now I'm getting all emotional "well…thanks Lupin I *sniff* gotta go now…" Come on Alyson pull it together

**there ya go! okay i wanna know whach wanna see and heres a little secret Herry will find out who alyson really is in the next chpter and tell me how you think he should react i love opinions! REVEIW!**

**oh and a few other things **

**1 just because george carried her to the hospital wing nothing is going on between them**

**2 what do you guys think of Tattoo's Personality?**

**3 there is no number 3**

**4 oh and i rewrote chapter 10 alittle bit so check it out if ya diddnt know**


	12. Ch12: an invisible cloak

**I KNOW I KNOW you hate me...i wasent motivated enough…you know what keep me motivated? Reviews! Okay I'm trying to find a picture that looks close to how I picture alyson… I'm having trouble… if you find 1 and u think it looks like her post it on your profile and tell me in a comment… I think it would be cool to have a picture of her so….fyi she has brown hair blue eyes and pale skin**

**READ ON!**

**Thank you**

**Jainazekk621 **

**Sonaletadee**

**Magicalninjaunicorn**

**Lilldrummergirl**

**Serenity95**

**For the reveiws**

"Hey Harry!" I called as I ran up to Harry. He was standing behind the big clock thing. God he looks so happy right now… I don't wanna tell him…but I have to….but I can't make him mad…come on Alyson woman up! You can do this!

"Hello Alyson" Harry replied giving me the dimple grin "so I was thinking, Lupin took me on a walk on this pathway through some trees and I was thinking…"

"Harry I gotta…" I tried to interrupt but he just kept going

"Hang on, I was thinking we could take a walk there today and…"

"HarryIhavetogotoHogsmeade" I said as quickly as possible

"I'm…sorry I didn't quite get that…" he said

"Harry…I Have to go to Hogsmeade…." His face dropped he looked down and he saw I had my grey messenger bag and everything "I really need to get all my Christmas shopping done and …" I was about to continue but then I was interrupted

"No, no it's okay…I need to study for Herbology anyway so…" Harry replied

"Oh…that's cool" I shuffled my feet a little, he was lying he was just saying he needed to study because he didn't wanna make me feel bad "hey your on my Christmas list that's good right?" Harry immediately turned red then I realized how what I said sounded "I mean you on my list to get a present for you…he-he" I laughed awkwardly "so what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't really…" Harry began; I know what he's about to say it's the whole 'oh I don't want anything' bit

I interrupted him "okay Harry one thing that really get under my skin is when someone says they don't want anything for Christmas or my birthday or something like that when they do want something but their to polite to say what they want, it just makes my job harder so what do you want for Christmas?"

Harry blinked "okay…well…" he began

_"last call for Hogsmeade come on now!" _okay really Filtch now, right now?

"Crap! I gotta get down there" I started running for the stairs but then I stopped "oh do you like candy?"

"Uh…yea…" Harry said

"Good that doesn't mean your getting candy for Christmas just saying!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs I heard Harry's faint laugh along the way.

#$%^&*((*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$#MAGICAL TIME SKIP#$%^&**^%$#!#$%^&*

"Are we allowed to have butter beer?" I asked Ron and Hermione

"It's not real beer…" Hermione assured

"Oh!" I chirped _so it's like root beer _I thought as the server came back with 3 glasses of an orange liquid with a white foamy substance on top I took a sip and…

"oh my god this is absoulutly amazing!" I said as I took another sip

"told ya you'd love it…" ron said putting down his cup with a foamy mustache on his upper lip and I giggled.

_**A bit later…**_

"Let's head over to the shrieking shack." Hermione suggested

"Yea…" Ron said "you coming Alyson?"

"Ill catch up with ya in a sec I gotta get some candy for some Christmas gifts" I said as I looked at my list

"Oh, gone to get a love potion for Harry?" Ron bantered I flicked him on the ear "ow"

"Self explanatory flick and they don't even sell that at honey dukes. See ya!" I replied as I walked off in the direction of Honeydukes Tattoo Murped from inside my bag. "Don't you dare try and find your Christmas present in their Tattoo!" I scolded as I entered Honeydukes too see Neville in there.

"Sup Neville?" I asked

"Oh...h-hi Alyson" he said as he backed up into a piramid of carmel… something…causing them to tumble over I bent down to help him pick them up.

"hey thanks for lending me your herbology notes you're a life saver" I said as I stacked the last box of caramel… somethings.

"oh… no problem...anytime"

"hey listen I've never been here before so could you tell me what candy tastes good and stuff? It's for Christmas shopping and stuff"

"oh, Sure!" he said happily

"thanks Neville your awesome" I complemented. I heard some sniggering from behind me and it ended up being Seamus and I saw Neville give him that imma kill you running a finger across his troat thing

_**A BIT LATER**_

"alright I've got Hargrid, Hermione, Ron, Parvati. Professor lupin, Tattoo, Harry, Lavender, Katie, Fred, George, Gini…okay who am I missing Neville?"

"umm…" he said thinking about the subject

"oh you! Actually…alright don't watch or imma flick your ear." I said as I turned around to get some chocolate frogs.

*20 seconds later*

I tapped Neville on the shoulder "I'm done" I looked at his lollipop "cool lollipop"

"thanks…" I heard Tattoo hiss and then a faint 'ow' I turned around to see who said it but there was no one there…I could have sworn… I turned back to Neville

"did you see someone standing in this reigon?" I motioned with my hands where I thought there was someone.

"no.." he went to lick his lollipop but it floated out of his hands and then the door opend and shut….GOD! possessed lollipop!…Neville looked quite miffed

"gotta go Neville thanks for the help bye!" I ran out the door and looked at the snow ahead of me to see some footprints forming with but there wasn't a person there forming them and sure enough floating along with them was Neville's posessed lolipop. I followed them until I was right on their trail until I bumped into something. The lollipop fell to the ground getting submersed in snow.

"oh sorry!" I apologized to the unknown barrier

"it's alright" wait…I know that voice

"wait…Harry?" I asked puzzled furrowing my brows. Suddly as if he lifted up a blanket from over him he appeared

"Quick get in!" he yell wisperd. And I complied and he dropped the sheet…blanket…thing over us

"what is this?" I asked feeling akward from the lack of space

"it's an invisibility cloak" He answerd "keep walking" he orders

"wait… you have an invisibility cloak and you didn't tell me?" I yell wisperd and poked him in the stomach

"it never came up…" He murmerd

"you could have brought it up at any moment and I would be flippin excited!" I used emphasis with my hands

"oh…" Harry pulled a chocolate frog out of his pocket "is this my gift?" he asked

"hey!" I snached it out of his hand and put it back in my bag "no it's Neville's gift and I never garenteed you'd get candy…" I looked at his hand "Tattoo bit you did'nt he?"

"yea and it hurt" he said rubbing the small red bite marks

"that's what'cha get for sneakin candy from me…" I grabbed his hand and studied it dramatically as I gently ran 2 fingers across the bite marks "although… Tattoo's been out lately…he could have rabies from filtches cat…" he pulled his hand back and laughed and I laughed along with him…there was a bit of an awkward silence afterwards and I looked down "oh, Harry I think my feet are showing…" I said as a bit of light was comeing in at the bottom.

"oh…uh…" Harry moved close enough so that he was just behind my shoulder and his arms were out and above me holding the invisibility cloak out "is that better?" my cheeks flushed madly, I'm so glad he's behind me right now so he can't see me

"uh…yea" I had trouble walking cause he was so close behind me "so…did you like sneak on a carriage wearing this?" I wisperd

"no, I used this" he pulled a piece of yellowish paper out of his pocket and handed it to me I flipped it over and studied the blank paper… this still dosent explain anything now I'm confuzzled!

"so…did you ride this paper here?" I asked still having no idea how a blank piece of paper could be of any help at all…

"here hold this up for me." he asked and i held up my hands to hold out the cloak for him. He put his he held his head right above my shoulder and I shiverd as I felt his breath go down my neck. Both his arms were around me holding out the map in front of me. he tapped his wand in the center of the paper and said "I solemly swear I am up to no good" as soon as he said this words appeard on the paper that read 'The Marauders Map' he opend it up and there were a bunch of little feet walking around with floating banners following along with names on them.

Then some of the lines seemed very familiar"what is this?" I said in awe

"it's a map of Hogwarts" he shifted a bit my back was now pressed against him which made me flush madly

"is this happening right now?" I asked

"yea, see theres Dumbledore" he pointed his wand to a pair of tiny feet going back and forth

"he looks like he's paceing…" I mused

"he is" Harry responded "and here's how I got here" he pointed the tip of his wand to a hallway looking thing near the herbology room.

"oh" I stumbled when someone bumped into Harry caught me by wraping is arms around my waist "how rude they didn't even apalogize!"

"uh…Alyson?" Harry began then I relized we still had an invistbily cloak over us

"oh…" I said stupidly I turned my head to the right slightly to see Harry's head was right there and I mean like RIGHT THERE! In that space where it's really uncomfortable…but for me… I felt butterflies in my stomach "Harry?" I whispered

He turned his head to look at me and our noses were touching…though I didn't back away "uh…" I felt very nervous my knees were stiff and I felt tingly all over my body "Hermione and Ron went over to the shrieking shack… and I told them I would catch up with them later…"

"Oh lets head over there then"

Love it? hate it? so so? Tell me! plz plz plz


	13. Ch13: of hot coco and tears

"So the basilisk is gone now right?" I asked harry was telling me how last year the chamber of secrets was opened "I mean I don't want to be taking a shower and there's a basilisk watching me"

"Yes I killed it" he said as we hike through the snow

"Do you have a title now?" I asked excitedly

"What?" he asked

"You know a title like _Harry the basilisk slayer_ or something like that?" I asked pretending to slay something with a sword

Harry laughed "no I wish"

Then suddenly I tripped over a tree root and fell on my knees in the snow "ouch!" I yelled and Harry came over a helped me up

"Are you alright?" he asked looking me over

"Yup I think so" I said brushing the snow off my jeans then I looked over at him and the tip of my nose just brushed his bit. I stayed there for a moment and Harry took no action to move. Suddenly being the freak I am I pushed away from him and landed in the snow again

"God I'm a klutz!" I laughed stupidly as I got up once again and brushed the snow off Harry just stood there red faced

"Are you alright?"

I laughed as I brushed the snow off my bottom "I'm feeling déjà-vu"

#$^&*)*&^%$##$%^MAGICAL TIME SKIPAROONI %^&*(*&^%$%^&*

"Do you want my jacket?" Harry offered

"Then you'll be cold then" I answerd back _again_ I swear Harry has offered me his jacket like four times. But I was very cold mostly because I fell in the snow and then cause I was wearing converse and any converse fan would know they are not snow shoes.

"But your freezing" he reminded

"Yea and if you give me your jacket then you'll be freezing and what good will that do?" I said throwing my hands in the air

Just as harry was about to respond I clapped my hand over his mouth. I could have sworn I heard something.

"What are you doing?" harry asked muffled through my hand

"I think I hear Ron and Hermione…" I said and walked to the direction of the voices. I spotted Ron and Hermione then my eyes fell to Malfoy and his little posy entering the scene.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here picking out your new dream home?" Malfoy said arrogantly "a bit fancy for you weasel bee? Doesn't your family sleep in one room?" he asked. Oh my god I may just get violent.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy…" Ron mumbled obviously empress…poor guy it's not his fault!

"Boys I think we need to teach weaseled how to respect his superiors…" okay now I'm angry

"Harry can you make a snowball?" I yell whispered, he gave me a quizzical look and nodded. There was a moment of nothingness because I was waiting for him to make me a snowball then I just finally asked "can you make me one?" I was kind of embarrassed that there was no way not even with magic that I could make a snowball. Harry gave me another quizzical look before he bent down and scooped some snow in his hand and made it into a ball.

"Thanks" I grabbed it from him and slipped out from under the cloak

"Wait!" harry yell whispered

"Ha hope you don't mean yourself!" Hermione had bantered back. Way to go Hermione I'm so proud

"How dare you! _You filthy mud blood_!" okay I've just popped. I aimed and pinched the snowball at Draco and hitting him right in the face. He turned around obviously startled by the sudden phantom snowball and I could not contain my giggles as I hid behind the large tree. As I was laughing I saw Harry's footprints forming in the snow…_what is he do?- _suddenly malfoy fell by an unseen force then Harry depantsed his bigger friend. I was literally falling from laughter and rolling around in the snow. Peeked once more and what restraint held back my laughter now was gone, because Harry was dragging Draco towards the shrieking shack and he had the most ridiculous look on his face…I swear I've never had this much fun in my life.

I've never had this much fun _with _anyone in my life

I ran own the hill while harry was messing with Ron's hat and Hermione's hair "bloody hell Harry! That was not funny!" Ron complained even though he was laughing to and I ran down towards them and started laughing along with my friends.

! #$ %^&*(*&^%$# #$%^&* MAGICL TIME SKIP#$ %^&*(*&^%$&*(

"Those weasels! Didn't tell me about any maurders map!" Ron complained.

"Because you probably would have told someone Ron! Like you blabbed about that newspaper" Hermione scolded in her usual motherly scholding tone I giggled as I nibbled on a licorice wand I had bought earlier. "besides harry isent going to keep it he's going to turn it over to professor McGonagall aren't you?" she said asking harry

"yeah sure" Ron scoffed "along with his invisibility cloak"

"he…does have a point…" I muttered taking another bite of my licorice wand

"oh look who it is" Hermione said pointing towards a woman hammering a sighn into the side of some restruaunt I guess "madam Rosmerta… Ron fancies her" she teased

"that's not true!" Ron defended quickly

"oh look theres Hagrid!" I pointed out as he helped some dude out of the sleigh thing

"oh Rosemerta my dear!" the man warmly greeted the woman who I now know to be Rosmerta, "I hope business is good!" it was then I saw Professor McGonagall

"it would be a lot better if the ministry wasent sending Dementors to my pub everyother night!" she said walking to him shaking the hammer at him causing the mad to back into the crap the animal pulling the sleigh left behind. I couldent help but laugh, I cupped my hand over my mouth fearing licorice would fly out of my mouth.

"we have a killer on the loose!" the man said scraping the poop off of his shoe.

"Sirius black in hogsmeade?" Rosmerta questioned continueing to nail the sighn to the post. My breath hitched in my throat as my ears heard my fathers name. I glanced at Harry, guilt enveloping my heart for not telling him the truth. "and what would bring him here?"

The man whisperd something in her ear then she loudly exclaimed "Harry Potter! Alyson Knight?"

"SHHH!" the man shushed her and guided her into the pub

My heart stopped and I turned to look at harry but he was gone footprints forming into the pub. Me, Hermione, and Ron rushed in after him. but we were stopped by…tiny heads?

"no underaged wizards allowed in today!" on head yelled

"shut the damn door!" I was taken aback by the rudeness of the tiny…creepy heads.

"so rude!" Hermione said

"thick heads" Ron whisperd to himself

"don't think there head's that thick…" I mutterd to myself. Panic surged through my body what could they be taling about in there? Theyere probably talking about me and my dad right now and Harry is hearing every word of it. I ran a hand though my hair, my entire body was shaking with panic.

"Alyson are you-" Hermione rested a hand on my shoulder but before shw could finish her sentence I yanked away from her backing away form her with wide eyes like she was some rabid animal.

"Aly-" before she could finish I took of, I don't know where I was going

I just had to get away

! #$%^&*(*&^%$# #$%^&* MAGICAL TIME SKIP #$%^&*(*&^%$# #$%^

I ran. For god knows how long. Snow was stinging my face as I ran and I felt frostbite nibble at my nose. Tears were streaming down my face making it hard to doge the trees of the forest. Before I knew it I was in front of the shrieking shack. I fell down into the cold snow and curled up into a ball an balled my eyes out.

"why…why did you (hiccup) have to do all those things?" I cried out "why did (hiccup) you (hiccup) leave me?" I asked my father who wasn't there… who was never there "why can't you (hiccup) just be (hiccup) the good guy?" I asked through my tears I was so sad inside…this was nothing like when I hid in the closet scared out of my mind when Cora had some crazy party, or if some kid bullied me at school no…this was much worse. This was probably the worst thing to happen to me "why did you kill my mom?" I wanted nothing more than a mom right now…why did he take that from me? why would he make my life misrebal? I sobbed and sobbed and my stomach was actually hurting from all the crying

"Alyson?" I voice rang out from behind me

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at a very high pitched tone at it, I wanted to be alone I just wanted to be sad right now. Arms grabbed my shoulders and I looked up at the figure …it was Lupin…where did he come from?

"Alyson what happened?" he asked his eyes concerned. I couldent make any words at the moment so I just hugged him…I really needed a hug.

"H-h-harry a-a-a-and Rosmerta (hiccup) th-th they were talking ab-b-out my dad and (hiccup) he-" I studdered through my cries to emotionally in pain to make sense of words at the moment

"shh…" he shushed me a squeezed me tighter then he pulled away gripping my shoulders "come with me"

And that was exactly what I did

! #$%^&*(*&^%$# #$%^&*( MAGICAL TIME SKIP #$%^&*((*&^%$# #$%^&

I sat with a blanket around my shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate in my hand. I didn't drink it I was to upset to even think about food right now

"now" Lupin pulled up a chair and sat in front of me "tell me what happened"

"well…" I began "I was in front of the pub and I heard Rosemerta, professor McGonagall and some other dude talking" I looked down at my hot chocolate "they basically said the reason Sirius would come to hogsmeade was because of Harry and m-" my tears began to take over me again but I pushed them away and continued "and Harry followed them in and now he probably know that I'm Sirius's kid" I stirred m hot chocolate.

"I doubt Professor McGonagall would give away such information" lupin assured

"oh I bet she would" I set my hot chocolate down and stood up "but that's not everything! I'm sick of lying to Harry! I hate my dad he ruined my life! He killed my mom! He abandoned me and wanted absolutely nothing to do with me! and now he's looking for me and wants to KILL ME!" I sat down and started crying again "and he's going to kill one of the only friends I've ever had…" I sobbed

Lupin sat down next to me and rubbed my back "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this…you really don't deserve it" I hiccupped "but I promise you things will eventually get better"

*Sniff* "you can't make a promise like that"

"yes I can" he said simply "now!" he stood up "I want you to finish that hot chocolate and go to bed, you've had a long day and you deserve a rest" and he walked off

"Lupin!" I stopped him and he turned around "thanks" she smiled and continued towards his desk.

**I'm back baby! woah! *fist bump* now on to stuff what do you think the cover should be for the story? i want you guys to be part of the decion! i was thinking like a blue flower of somesort and remember i have to take the picture myself so dont make it like a hippogriff or a mountain lion.**

**alright reveiw and i may update a little faster**


	14. Ch: I'M BACK BABY!

Oh guys I updated ch 13 theres more to it so look at that and review plz sorry bout the late update school got really stressful and I had no time to write

Next time on blacks seceret daughter

"I can't do it!" I kicked the post on the stair case and grabbed my foot in pain

"yes you can" harry said "just…what is your happiest memory?

"I don't know…" I put my head in my hands "don't really have a lot considerd 'happy'" I put air quotes on happy

#$%^&*(^%$#$%^&*(

"TATTO! NO!" I screamed

#$%^&&^! #$%^&%$#

"just calm dow-"

"I REFUSE TO REMAIN CALM!" I screamed


End file.
